Bedsheets, Bathtubs and Boardroom Tables
by Sweetwaterspice
Summary: "I love you," she repeats, and I want to believe her…so desperately. "I love you and I want you and I wanted you then," her words are music, her voice is honey-laced and everything I want, everything I crave..." Read how Warner and Juliette finally find a way to each other.
1. The Boardroom Table - Part I

_**Author's Notes : **_**I only love the "Shatter Me" series...don't own a thing!**

 **This is Part I of the _"Bedsheets, Bathtubs and Boardroom Tables"_ series.  
**

 **This series will cover chapters 55 - 58 and 65 of "Ignite Me"**

 **It fills in the gaps we've all thought about but can't find in the book! All parts will be written in Warner's POV because truthfully, he's the only one we really care to listen to.**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **This part contains graphic sexual content. Please read something else if you are otherwise sensitive or offended by such content. You have been WARNED!**

 **Thanks to Supergirls2008 for your awesome and always appreciated input and for helping me unravel the complicated mind that is Warner!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

 _ ***Once you get a taste of Warner you just can't get enough!***_

* * *

 _ **The Boardroom Table**_

 **Part I**

 _ **~Warner**_

I can't remember the last time I cried. I couldn't remember what it felt like to shed tears. Crying is a natural, human reaction to loss, so we are told. It alleviates pain, hurt, and anxiety. I hadn't had any reason for tears…not in a very long time. I cried today for the first time in years. I don't cry. I wasn't even sure I was capable. From the time I was small, my father beat into me that crying was not an acceptable reaction to anything. But my heart is hollow now. I've lost a great deal on this day because she's gone and now I have no one. I am truly, truly alone. For the first time in my life, I am a singularity. I tried so hard to help her but I was useless to her. There was nothing I could do and as her suffering increased, my helplessness grew. Yet, I loved her. My mother. She was once so beautiful, so tender, so caring. Those parts of her had withered and died a long time ago, replaced by an unrecognizable thing I dared even call a human being but I still loved her because I knew she loved me too…at one time.

My body feels heavy, weighed down, drained of life, of energy. I'm emotionally spent. My head pounds, my temples thumping a steady, pulsating beat. I drag myself out of the elevator barely registering the artificial light dimming as the door closes behind me. I welcome the darkness that greets me. I pause for a moment, rub three fingers over my left eye, squeeze the middle of my forehead together to quiet the loud drumming in my head. It doesn't help. I sigh. I wish I had some of those painkillers the doctor prescribed when I was an invalid…when my arm was housed in a sling and the pain was nothing compared to what I feel at this very moment. I'm sure I have them someplace but the effort to bother to look for them now is more than I care to give.

I begin to take mindless steps, one after the next, not cognizant of where I'm headed. My legs instinctively carry me towards my bedroom. Muscle memory is a wonderful thing. I step through the door. It's dark and quiet in here too. I'm glad. My mind is restless and the stillness will do me good. I shed my jacket, toss it to the floor. My body thanks me for relieving it of the cumbersome, restrictive garment. I take a step, then another to my bed. My legs are like two tree stumps rooted to the ground and my feet feel like lead, hulking forward, fighting for each step. Finally, I manage to reach my bed. I want to lay down, to sink into nothingness. To allow the darkness around me to swallow me, to lull me into a numbing slumber. Tomorrow will be another day. The sun will rise and life will go on. I tug on one boot, throw it aside and it makes a dull thud against the carpet. The other soon follows, toppling to join its twin. My body is aching. I want to lay down but instead I sit and stare at the dark. It's strangely soothing. I can hide in the dark. I can hide my pain in the dark.

Am I alive? I stare at my hands, wondering if I would know if I wasn't. I think of Juliette asking the same question in her diary and I knew she understood the depth of my anguish today. Perhaps I would wake up and find this had been some kind of unbearable nightmare. My mother had been the focus of my life for so long, I felt unbalanced. In reality, what I felt was the gravity shift inside me, revolving now around someone else. Someone else I could not touch.

These hands, I stare at them now, capable of so much could do nothing to stop the inevitable. I knew this day would come eventually but greeting it when it knocks at your door is another story. No one is ever prepared. Never ready to say, 'Good-bye.' They say death is a natural process. Not her kind of death. Her pain had overcome her, had robbed me of the one person I clung to; for so long, the only other person I cared about in this world. She was taken from me and the reality of loneliness fills me to the core.

Maybe this is my life sentence. I'm condemned to live a lonely, solitary existence. Because, now there is another person I love, and she is just as lost to me as my mother. These hands…have known love so briefly. I allow myself to think of Juliette. How I wish she would be here with me right now to hold me the way she had back in my mother's room as I sat there empty and broken. I didn't ask her to, didn't look for her comfort but she took me, wrapped me in her arms and with soothing, gentle kisses and caresses tried to still my agony. I had crumbled in her presence, showed her yes, I was a man with feelings like any other. She didn't chastise my weakness but without spoken words, she understood, wanting to take away my pain. I was grateful for her kindness. I longed to feel the comfort of her embrace once more.

No. I'm alone. I don't deserve her and she will never love me. I can't allow myself to believe once again that she could. Juliette's touch has reignited the ache in my chest. She hadn't meant to be cruel, but the memory of her gentle hands in my hair is unbearable. The only two people I had ever loved would be forever kept out of my reach. And I deserve this agony for all I've done. For never being able to save my mother.

Then again, maybe allowing myself to find comfort in her touch had been a bad idea. The line between Juliette and I must remain clearly defined and I have to accept my fate. These hands I look into were doomed to never hold love in them again.

"Aaron…"

The sound of Juliette's voice sends a fresh wave of agony rolling down my spine. I lift my head, look at her. She's standing in front of me. I hadn't heard her come in and it's too late to hide the pain written on my face. The pain of the day crashes upon me once more and her presence is suddenly excruciating. I've spent the last few weeks fighting to bury my feelings for her but I am too exhausted to do so now.

"I'm so sorry," her voice is but a whisper floating in the darkness but it registers a need I can't let myself consider. I nod and get up. I have to distance myself from her. I know I will pay for any moment of weakness again and again when she inevitably pushes me away once more.

Like an automaton I answer, "Thank you," my eyes fixed on nothing in particular. It's all I could muster the strength in my tired body to say. Being near her is a constant battle with myself and I am drained of my will to fight today. As much as I want to reach for her once more, I can't allow myself to do so. As much as I want to indulge in her comfort I don't think I will survive the moment her duty to comfort me is fulfilled and she leaves again. I start my way out of the bedroom and I feel her steps behind me as she follows me into my office.

"Aaron!" she calls more intently as if to get my attention.

I stop at the boardroom table, my back turned towards her. I grip the edge of the mahogany surface trying to steady myself. She tortures me with her nearness, reminding me of what I can never have and I don't have the strength to pick up the pieces of myself when she leaves. "Please, Juliette, not tonight. I can't –"

She quickly interrupts me. "You're right. You've always been right."

And I have no idea what she's talking about. I turn around slowly, uncertain as to what I'm about to hear and I am afraid. I'm not sure I want to hear. She's already told me enough. My ears are full and I can't bear anymore. I'm afraid that her next words will be a crushing blow that will end me once and for all.

"Right about what?" I ask, throwing myself at her mercies once again.

Her slender fingers are pressed to her mouth and I feel my anxiety growing. I can't take this torture. I need her to speak.

"I do want you. I want you so much it scares me."

I'm a fragile piece of glass, fissured but holding firm and as her words invade my mind they spread out like long, thin tendrils through every part of me, fracturing me into a million pieces. I swallow the lump that's formed in my throat and try to immobilize the tremors in my bones. I feel like I've been hit over the head and I suddenly can't breathe. Fright has taken hold of me and like I beacon it shines in my eyes.

"I lied to you," she says. "That night. When I said I didn't want to be with you. I lied. Because you were right. I was a coward. I didn't want to admit the truth to myself, and I felt so guilty for preferring you, for wanting to spend all my time with you, even when everything was falling apart. I was confused about Adam, I was confused about who I was supposed to be and I didn't know what I was doing and I was stupid." Her words rush at me like a dam that's been broken and is releasing an unstoppable torrent. "I was stupid and inconsiderate and I tried to blame it on you and I hurt you, so badly." She stops. Takes a breath. "I'm so, so sorry."

"What –" the word strains from my mouth. I'm blinking fast, my brain is trying to decipher the sum of her words but it's spoken in a language I don't understand. It's too much to process at once but my mind is screaming at me to understand. Because what I heard is not possible. It can't be. And a small tendril of hope is building inside, threatening to strangle me. "What are you saying?"

"I love you. I love you exactly as you are."

I _must_ be dreaming. This isn't right. She can't…no. No, you're imagining things. She's an apparition, a ghost…it's a trick.

"No," I gasp, the word barely leaking out of my throat. I cannot allow myself to go to that place again. I won't survive it. Impossible. These words I have waited for so long to hear. I won't survive. I'm shaking my head, my fingers tug at my hair willing her words to leave me, shaking her declarations out of my head. She doesn't mean it. She will take it all back again when she sees who I really am and it will destroy me. It's a lie. It's a lie. I have to get away from her lies! I turn away from her towards the table and I hear the strangling ache of my words, "No, no, no –" wrapping tight around my throat.

"Aaron –"

"No." I back away, agony threatening to overtake me. It's a lie. She doesn't believe it. She's trying to comfort me and doesn't realize how much I want this. How much this will tear me apart. "No. You don't know what you're saying –"

"I love you," she repeats, and I want to believe her…so desperately. "I love you and I want you and I wanted you then." Her words are music, her voice is honey-laced and everything I want, everything I crave and I feel her honesty, her sincerity pouring out of her. "I wanted you so much and I still want you, I want you right now –"

And the last wall around my heart breaks as her words weave themselves into me and settle like seedlings into the deepest parts of me, ready to sprout. Suddenly, I feel a burst of life because of them…

Because beyond all hope, I believe her. I have no need to resist.

I bound across the room and I pull her in my arms, my mouth is fastened unto hers as I pin her against the wall. Every defense has melted and I surrender myself completely to her. This feels so familiar but the energy between us is unlike the first time. It's charged, electric, exhilarating and we're both plugged in, feeding off each other.

I hold Juliette tight between the wall and my body and as my tongue clashes with hers, my kiss is deep and desperate. Months of yearning are packed into this moment and with my body I tell her everything, how ardently I need her. I'm so damn hungry for her, I want to devour every bit of her. She's returning my affection with as much vigor and hunger and I am drowning in the depths of her desire. I can barely breathe as my hands slip around the slim line of her waist. I need her closer to me and I fill my need as I hoist her up into my arms and I growl as her legs wrap around my hips. Her breathing is heavy, I feel the fall and rise of her bosom against my chest as I bathe her with kisses on her neck, her slender throat and I'm very much alive and I'm hanging on by a thin thread of patience.

There's no need for planned thoughts. I've played these moments in my head a thousand times and I know exactly what I want. All of her…in one serving. I turn with her to the nearest surface, the boardroom table and settle her on the edge. She sucks on my bottom lip and it drives me insane. I place a hand under her neck, keeping her mouth where it should be, against mine and our tongues are urgent as I taste every crevice of her mouth. My other hand slips under her shirt and the feel of her bare skin against my fingertips sends a rush of blood to my cock, my flesh already straining painfully against the front of my trousers. My need grows urgent and I wedge my thigh between her legs because I need to feel her closer still. Slipping my hand behind her knee, I slide it to the back of her thigh and with a firm hold, pull her to me. Our kiss is full, wet and lustful and once I break it, the sound of her ragged breathing turns me on and her body responds with a need of its own. I feel it vibrating through mine. Her hands grab unto my shoulders as if she were herself barely hanging on to reality.

I'm looking at her beautiful face flushed and full of desire…for me. Incredible. Breathing has become laborious. I suck in a breath to utter my wish and exhale loudly.

"Up. Lift your arms up."

She immediately complies. My heart is slamming furiously in my chest. The anticipation of undressing her is killing me. I tug her shirt up. Pull it over her head and I can't believe this is happening. I toss it to the floor.

"Lie back," I tell her, giving up the effort to control the airflow to my lungs as I'm looking at her in her bra. I cradle her back in my hands sliding my palms down her spine as I guide her down onto the table, and they glide further underneath her backside as she settles on the flat, wooden surface. Her chest is rising and I know her heart races just as fast as mine.

My fingers undo the button on her jeans. I find the zipper, slowly pulling it downward. The material gives way and I say, "Lift your hips for me, love." Her bottom eases off the table and I hook my fingers around the waist of her pants grabbing hold of her panties at the same time. I tug them down and hear her gasp. I'm on fire. I rid her of her sneakers, socks and blood pumps through my veins with every article of clothing I take off her body. Her jeans and panties are on the floor in an instant. Juliette is on the boardroom table in nothing but her bra and I bite back a smile. I lean over, kiss her softly between her ribcage, my nimble fingers finding the clasp in back. It unhooks easily. Sliding my fingers under the straps on her shoulders I slowly slip off her bra, my eyes filling themselves as her gorgeous breasts come into view. I discard the bra along with her other bits of clothing. I'm staring at perfection. At everything I have ever wanted and I can't believe she is actually mine.

Juliette's smooth, slender legs are parted for me and my hands are wrapped around her upper thighs as they begin a journey up, my thumbs pressing against the soft flesh of her inner thighs while my mouth wraps around a nipple sucking on her tender nub. I turn to the other, my tongue drawing wet circles, teasing the hardened peak of her breast. I pull it taut and let it go. I do the same to the first one. My lips mark a trail between her cleavage as I make my way down her body. My tongue juts out intermittently between feathered kisses down to her navel and I dip my tongue inside her bellybutton. I look up to see her head pressed back against the table. She's unraveling before me, because of me as her body aches for me to continue. Her hands grip my shoulders as I lay kisses on her hips, then across her pelvis. My head is now between her legs and I'm kissing her inner thighs and my mouth moves along the spot I've chosen to kiss. And when my tongue sweeps over her moist womanhood for the very first time I realize there is no stopping me now.

I lick the line of her pussy straight up to her clit, greeting her sensitive patch of nerves with the tip of my rigid tongue. I lower on to my knees, spread her legs a little wider and I dive my kiss between her folds, moving my tongue about – north and south, east and west, inside and out. Her bottom is squirming against my kiss as I hold on to her hips. Juliette's fingers reach for mine and they thread together, squeezing tightly as she cries out letting me know for a fact she's enjoying this most delectable of pleasures. I feel greedy and I feast on her not seeming to get enough of the softness of her flesh against my lips. I moan against her folds, take back one of my hands as I spread her with a couple of fingers for my tongue to explore the sweetness of her inner walls. I want her to thrill in this show of affection. I want to make her soar, to blind her in bliss. Soon her hips strain and I feel her pelvis spasm. Juliette's voice sings in ecstasy as her orgasm spills unto my tongue and her inner thighs quiver against my face. I kiss the inside of her thighs as I allow her body to calm just long enough before I bathe my middle finger in the remnants of her orgasm, running my digit up and down along her slit and the need to taste her overcomes me again. My lips clamp down on her, suck hard on her clit, and hearing her moan makes me harder and my own mind is going crazy and I think, I'm eating Juliette's pussy right now. And my heart is skipping beats. And I think…it's time to go to bed.

I stand, lift her up and carry her off to my bed.

I ease Juliette gently down on to the mattress and not wasting a second I straddle her, kissing her with a depth of intensity I've never known it was possible for me to express. My hands map the curves of her body and I'm besides myself as to how I've come to be in this position. Juliette is naked in my bed…with me…and she wants me to make love to her. I'm nearly overwhelmed by the thought and I bring my hands to her face and kiss her once, twice and I pull on her bottom lip with my teeth. Every nerve of my body is sensitive to each breath, each kiss she gives. My scalp tingles as she runs her fingers through my hair, pulling me into her.

Her tongue seeks mine as it's dizzying how she wants to fill herself with my kiss as if all of those kisses have been trapped behind her lips and now instead of holding them back from me, she's copiously giving them all to me. And greedily, I take each and every one.

A bold moment ensues and she shoves me up, off her. I sit back on my legs as she sits up, her hands shaking as she fumbles with the buttons of my shirt. After she undoes the second one her frustration is evident and I feel the tug of her hands on the fabric as she rips my shirt open, buttons snapping off in different directions and I can't help but to think how damn hot that was and how much I want her right this second. I slide my hands under her bottom, cupping her naked ass in my hands as I pull her into my lap, wrapping her legs about my hips. Our eyes are fixed on each other as I dip her backwards unto the mattress. Leaning over her, I cup her face in both my hands, my thumbs two parentheses around her mouth. Is this really happening? And as I ask myself that question, the rapid beating of my heart reminds me that this moment is real and I pull her close, my lips finding hers. I am forever lost in that kiss because she meets me and draws me in further, and the world doesn't exist anymore and I don't care. It's a heavy, unbelievable kiss. She is stealing my breath away and I pull back, her cheeks nested in my palms. I look at her, trying my best to breathe and say, "I think," I exhale, "my heart is going to explode."

A smile spreads across her lips and without a single word she pulls my head down to her mouth, her tongue tracing over my lips and she slips her full tongue inside my mouth to meet with mine. She moans and…

My heart explodes.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Part I! So, what did you think? Please leave a review or comment or PM so I know you've liked this and want to see more! I would love to hear from all you. You can also follow or favorite too!**

 **Members who post will get a PM from me. Guest Reviewers may get a shout-out in the next chapter so make your review stand out!**

 **Go on now...read Part II!**


	2. The Boardroom Table - Part II

_**Author's Notes : **_**This is Part II of the _"Bedsheets, Bathtubs and Boardroom Tables"_ series.**

 **A super thanks to Supergirls2008 for your support and for your help with the soul bearing** **conversation between Warner and Juliette!**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **This part contains graphic sexual content. Please read something else if you are otherwise sensitive or offended by such content. You have been WARNED!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

 _ ***Once you get a taste of Warner you just can't get enough!***_

* * *

 _ **The Boardroom Table**_

 **Part II**

 _I have spent my whole life waiting and hoping for someone to come crashing into me, leaving me breathless. I want someone to leave their fingerprints on my skin and to make me feel alive because I have spent so much time barely living. Touch me and leave your marks against me; on my lips and on my hips. I'm waiting. ~ Anonymous_

 ** _~Warner_**

A smile spreads across her lips and without a single word she pulls my head down to her mouth, her tongue tracing over my lips and she slips her full tongue inside my mouth to meet mine. She moans and…

My heart explodes.

My mind is reeling. I break the kiss, taking several deep breaths to slow down my heart rate. I look into Juliette's eyes and see nothing but fire and I'm overwhelmed by the degree of passion she directs at me. She cups my face with her hands slowly dragging her right hand down the side of my neck as her lips follow suit. My eyes have fallen closed and every part of me is alive and every nerve is exposed to the feel of her hands, of her lips, of her hips…

My hand runs down her bare hip and I look down at her naked form beneath me. "Is this really happening?" I ask her, "Or am I dreaming, Juliette?"

"Touch me…feel me…all of me, Aaron." Her lips tickle my ear sending shivers throughout my body. Her words enslave my every thought and I resign to do as she's told me. I touch, I feel…all of her.

She lets out a soft moan as my hand dips between her legs feeling her desire bathe my fingers. Desperation is knocking at our doors, screaming for what we've both been holding unto, what we've been keeping from the other. But no longer can we wait. Like a storm, it's too strong to control, ready to sweeps us both from this earth.

Juliette pushes my shirt from my shoulders and I shake it off impatiently my need to feel her nakedness against my own skin, this desire, licking me with white fire heat from the inside out. We can't contain our kisses, now desperate and feverish. Her hands are running over my bared arms, chest, neck and back.

"Oh God…I can't…take it anymore," I whisper, barely able to speak.

Sitting back on my legs I undo my belt, pulling the strap from the buckle. I've never experienced torment like this before. This agony in my trousers crying for relief that only Juliette can give me. She has joined me, her mouth on my neck and collarbone, her kisses on my chest. Her hunger pulsates through her lips and hands; I feel its growing intensity but she's giving me no opportunity to recover my senses. I'm being devoured and I willingly succumb. I feel as if my skin is the only thing keeping me together in one piece and it's proving to not be quite enough. Instead of a shield, it's proven to be a sponge, soaking every drop of her affection, driving me to a level of madness I knew for a certainty was otherwise impossible.

Both of us are naked.

Her body is delectable, pressed against mine. Her skin on my skin. My lips on her lips. Her hands touching places of me I hadn't allowed to be touched before. We're breathing hard and can't quench our thirst for mouths, lips and tongues. I'm in excruciating pain, and I know she feels my need for her pressing against her stomach. We manage to regain some of ourselves as we allow a moment to breathe, my hands cupping each side of her face, hers resting softly on my ass.

I guide her back down on the mattress. It gives to the motions of our bodies as I settle between her legs. I take a moment to admire her. And I still can't believe out of the thousands and thousands of people I've come across, I found the one who would steal my soul.

Juliette's hands are running down my arms. She hasn't torn her gaze from me but continues to bore deeper into my being. "You're so beautiful," I whisper. "I don't deserve you," I tell her. "Are you sure that you want this, Juliette? Me?"

She nods. "Yes…I do." Her smile is priceless and she raises her head to kiss me so sensually, so softly I feel like I've deserted my body and am floating.

She gives a small moan, as I slide the head of my manhood against her.

She speaks. "Aaron…I…I don't know what to do."

Her innocence captivates me. I will become her lover tonight…her first and only lover. I'm still besides myself with disbelief. I'm holding her in my arms. I'm going to make love to Juliette. And her first time will be with me.

I lean down, kiss her feather-like and smile. "Don't worry. You're in excellent hands, love."

Juliette's body is a like a fine piece of art…a Rembrandt, a Michael Angelo…exquisite in color, texture and layer. Visually pleasing but sensually breathtaking.

My penis pushes into her and her lips part as she feels the pressure against her entrance. Her moans as we begin to connect excite me. I remind myself to be gentle, to take my time. There is only one first time and I want our first together and her first to be something she will remember for as long as we live.

Her fingers tighten around my triceps as she whimpers in pain. I can sense she's scared and unsure. Her body seeks to ease her worry – it's evident from her grip on my arms which has tightened a little more. "I'm sorry, love," I whisper in her ear. "I don't want to hurt you. If you want me to stop…"

"No…don't…don't," she quickly replies. I hesitate, but when I make no motion to continue, she says, "Please, Aaron," in a way that sends a shiver down my spine.

I know the temporary discomfort will soon fade but the thought that as she is giving me this precious gift despite the pain she endures, it oddly fills me with even more love for her. And gratefulness. Her hips and thighs stiffen to stop my forward progress and I guide her through the process, helping her relax her body and mind with soft spoken words and warm caresses. She nods and apologizes and it's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I continue, pulling gently back and pushing forward as her opening gives and I feel her heat for the first time. I groan into her neck, her hand is in my hair, the other clutches my shoulder. As I move into her, she gives way and I meet her barrier. I lift my head to look into her eyes, moistened with tears. It's lovely and painful at the same time – to look into her eyes to see it – pain, acceptance, desire…love. It's a love potion she's giving me to drink and I gulp it down and like a drug the effects are…euphoric.

I wipe the tears from her eyes with my thumb. "I love you." I say the words but my heart declares it with one accord. Juliette holds on to me, her obvious pain voiced in an audible scream as soon I shed her barrier. She's holding on tight as I soothe her with gentle kisses and words. The storm passes, her body is languid as she lets out a breath. And there's nothing keeping us apart.

"Aaron," she exhales.

"Yes, love," I answer as I kiss her neck.

"Make love to me. Show me…"

My life will never be the same again.

Our bodies are one and my heart melts as my manhood is now wrapped around a silken wall of heat. I bite my bottom lip as I allow myself to ease into a smooth rhythm. Juliette moans, her hands grip my arms, her mouth is set against my jaw. Her body begins to adjust to mine with every stroke and she's perfect. She fits me perfectly…like a custom made glove. My member is swollen and its insistence on satisfaction and relief is driving me to grant it what it wants. But, I remind myself she is fragile and I must take my time but I've waited for so long and it is proving to be the most difficult task. I switch my thoughts to her. How much I love her. How much I've wanted this. How much this moment changes everything in my world. Does she even realize it?

We are settled now. The rhythm of my…of our bed is steady and controlled, lending itself to the movements of my thrusts, my appendage rubbing slowly, fully against her womanhood. Her body responds as I feel her essence coating me, making every advance exquisitely sensitive and yet, powerfully enjoyable as we make love. My heart flutters that she is here with me. Juliette is my lover. Tonight is the first of many and for all those to follow, I promise to make each as treasured as this, our first time together. Juliette moans louder as my thrusts become more eager. Her hands push against my pelvis, a reminder that I have to take it easier. Again, it is proving quite difficult. But I rein myself as she kisses me and our rhythm slows again, methodically, ceremoniously, tenderly.

"I love you, Aaron…so much," she whispers in my ear and those words permeate every chamber of my heart. It is not a dream. It is not a dream. It is _not_ a dream.

Juliette is mine.

"Say it again, Juliette."

"I love you. I love you. I love you, Aaron."

I've been broken and I can't hold back the tide of my passion any longer. I kiss Juliette with a fever I've never known with any other. Her hands clutch my back and she's holding on to me tight; holding me to her as if she'll never let me go.

Her hands move to cradle my face and immediately I take a hold of them, threading my fingers with hers against the mattress. My hips push urgently, sinking into her depths, our bodies, now damp with a thin sheet of lover's sweat. She cries out with each thrust I give, her small, slender form absorbing my power. I feel tears stinging behind my eyes and I fight them back.

"Aaaaron…oh my…oh my God!" I feel her soaring…higher, her walls tighten around me…higher…her pelvis is straining…higher…her walls…rippling…until…

She lets out the most beautiful cry as she buries her face in the crook of my neck. Her fingers tighten like vice grips around mine. She groans, her legs squeeze about my hips. Her orgasm comes in thunderous waves. It takes a hold of me, threatens to push me into oblivion. My eyes are closed tight trying to hold off…her hand is on my cheek and I open my eyes. She looks at me and says, "Don't stop. Don't hold back from me," she tells me. She kisses me deeply, her fingers tangled in my hair. "I want all of you. Every bit of you…inside of me, Aaron. Give me what I want." Her words mercilessly push me over. I feel the ascent of release in my member.

"I love you, Juliette…so damn, much," I growl as my manhood bores deeply into her.

And I know not where I am anymore. I have indeed left possession of my body as the full force of my final thrust shatters me and I'm groaning, feeling the spiking rise of my seed through the shaft of my manhood pulsating from me. My limbs are trembling and once I empty myself inside of Juliette, my body goes weak and I bury my head in her neck. I'm exhaling hard against her skin and all I feel is the gentle brush of her fingers through my hair. This is not a dream…

I've just made love to Juliette.

* * *

We're lying together in bed. Juliette's head rests on my chest and I feel her fingers lightly grazing up and down over my stomach. I'm staring at the ceiling, my hand absentmindedly caressing her shoulder. We haven't said a word.

I feel Juliette shift in my arms, her nose tickles my collarbone. "Aaron…"

I interrupt. I'm afraid she's going to say something I don't want to hear. I would rather face it straight on. "What the hell just happened, Juliette?" I ask, the question dripping with disbelief. If she's going to rip my heart out, it would be kindest for her to do so now. "Tell me, please."

"Uhhh…well…" she kisses my chest, "Let me assess the situation. You're naked. I'm naked. And from my recollection, sir, you…," she plants a soft kiss on my lips, "have made a woman out of me."

I can't help the smile spreading across my face. "Hell…" I chuckle, feeling Juliette's lips skimming over the line of my jaw up to my ear.

"Thank you." I feel her smile against my ear.

I feel like a newly born fawn leaping merrily through the forest. I laugh at the silly thought.

"What's so funny?"

I smile at Juliette, collecting her in my arms. I pull her to lie on top of me. Her legs are on either side of my hips. "I can't believe you're here," I say, running my hands down the sides of her breasts to her shapely hips. I can't believe…that…" I pause, collecting my thoughts. "I've loved you all this time. And I finally accepted you would never be mine. And now this happened," my tone is serious. "And it was amazing. I've never been so happy. I'm just going to say this, Juliette, before I lose my nerve." I smile and look down to the bed. "If you don't want this, if you have any regrets, it's okay. I understand, really, and we can go back to just working together-"

Juliette places a hand over my mouth and then her hand with her lips for a brief kiss. "Listen carefully, because you're obviously going deaf." She leans over, taking my earlobe in her mouth, sucking gently and I can't help the moan I'm fighting back from escaping. "I love you," she whispers.

"I've done terrible things, Juliette. You have no idea." I look away, not able to meet her eyes.

"I don't care Aaron." She softly turns my face to her. I don't resist. "I know you. Who you really are. And you are good." Her words sting. I attempt to sit up but she pushes me back.

"You can't mean that. I'm..." My sentence goes unfinished as she presses a finger on my lips.

"You've been through hell. We both have. And we both did what we had to do to survive."

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this."

"You deserve me. We deserve each other. And nothing you are going to say will ever convince me otherwise. I've wanted this for a long time, Aaron. I've wanted to be yours, to be with you for a very, very, very long time." She leans forward, her hair tickling my neck as she kisses me. She smells delightful and tastes even better. I slide a hand into her hair and kiss her, all my hopes now tied around her name.

"How? When?" She'd hated me for so long; told me so to my face. I need to know when did this change, this transformation happened?

She smiles, brushes a strand of hair away from my forehead. "I guess…I knew from our first meeting at Omega Point. When I saw you there, so un-Warner-like. That shell you wore was gone. I saw you, the real you for the first time. The way you held on to my diary, to those words that came from my heart as if you couldn't let me go. I was afraid at first – I wasn't sure what it all meant. I wasn't sure if I wanted your attention. But, you understood me. I was right here," she presses a finger to my heart and smiles. "I mean…I always knew there was so much more to you. And then you showed me. After that, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I tried to tell myself I was crazy. But I knew deep inside…I couldn't get enough. I wanted to be with you, to spend time with you. To hear your voice. To be in your presence. And I felt guilty for having feelings for you."

Each word is a drop of water to my soul. She's giving me hope. She's giving me life.

"And you're gorgeous. Every bit of you." Her lips press between my pecs.

My heart is racing. But there's a question I need her to answer. "What about Kent?" I hold my breath.

She looks at me serious. "There is nothing. Nothing at all. I wouldn't be here with you if there was."

I smile and she returns it and we're kissing again. The peaks of her rounded breasts brush against my chest. I feel a sudden charge and I need her once again.

I feel fevered and I'm dying to share what we had just a moment ago once more.

I hold both of her breasts in my hands, one nipple secured between my lips, the other twirling between my thumb and forefinger. Juliette's hips begin to dance against mine, her obvious delight in my attention to her other nipple as I suck and bite down on it softly.

Her audible moans let me know she's desirous of more and so am I. The force surrounding us begins to stir desire, heated by a flame we stoke together. It grows hotter and we're both burning alive.

"Slide back, love," I say, directing her hips to sit over my very engorged cock. I take hold of myself, stroking her slickness with my head. Her eyes open in a brief moment of shock, this new position providing her a much different feel of me and as my past experiences have proven, a higher level of pleasure.

"Take your time, love. Easy. Slowly."

She sinks down over me. I'm soon embedded inside Juliette. I settle my hands right under her bottom, guiding her movements up and down over my rock hard penis. "Oh God…you feel so damn good!" I express, my back arching from the bed. She learns the flow of motion rather quickly and I'm surprised by how much she is reveling in it and as her carnal knowledge grows, her movements become more demanding.

I secure my hands firmly around her waist to give her stability as she rides my cock. Her legs are like springs making her bottom bounce soundly against my hips. Juliette cries as her head falls back, her hands gripping her hair. "Yes! Yes! I love it…love it!"

I look at her, this beautiful woman, in wonderment. I've never allowed myself to be this free with any other woman but with Juliette, this is a whole new world opened to my eyes. She's in bliss as her dark hair moves in waves about her shoulders. Her body swallows me with every fall of her hips and I see myself coated with her excitement.

She collapses onto my chest, her mouth eagerly pressed unto mine. I wrap her in my arms and my upward thrusts make her cry out even more.

"Oh…OH…sh…it…Aaaron!"

There are no words I find to speak. Every sound I make is a muffled moan or grunt against Juliette's neck, shoulder, face. She picks up her head off my shoulder to look at me. She's uttering something I can't understand but I don't care to understand. Her lips move, speaking words so low I can barely register the sound of them. Her eyes are fixed on mine, my hands cradle her face. Her hips move insistently over me and I feel my brow furrow. My climax is imminent and with a strangled voice, "Juliette…love," I alert I cannot hold on any longer.

As if on cue, Juliette's eyes roll to the back of her head, her mouth is open but no sound comes through and then a downpour of lava washes over me and sets me off as I erupt – our voices now an audible mix of ecstasy, our bodies lifted in rapture.

We are breathing as one, our bodies pasted on to the other. I kiss the side of her head, tell her how much I love her. And I still can't believe this!

Our breathing is steadier now as we come down from our high. My softened member slips out of her and I already miss our connection. Juliette tucks her hair behind one ear. "You are amazing," she says. "So much I need to learn…"

"So much left for me to teach," I tease.

"You're perfect, you know that? Just the way you are."

I don't agree with her but I welcome her feelings. "I'm glad you think so."

"I do."

"So, Ms. Ferrars…" I smile, leaning to kiss her shoulder.

"Yes, Commander?"

I laugh. My face softens. "This has officially become _our_ bed now."

" _Our_ bed. I like the sound of that."

"Do you now?"

"Indeed," she tugs my lower lip with her teeth.

"I don't think I'll ever look at that boardroom table the same way again."

We both laugh. "I can't believe it!" she blushes.

"It was remarkable."

"You are a very naughty boy."

"Only with you."

Juliette rests her body against mine. I hear her sigh.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

We change positions so we are lying on our sides, facing each other.

"I want to tell you something."

"Okay." I brush the tresses of her hair with my hand.

"It's true. I don't have any feelings for Adam. But I want you to know that I'm here by choice. I'm not here only because you can touch me."

"I don't understand."

"My power," she says, running her thumb over my cheek, "I can control it."

I raise up on an elbow, my eyes questioning her.

"I can shut it off, Aaron. So you didn't win me by default. I'm here with you…because I want you…because, I love you."

I'm blinking fast. I look at her and I'm suddenly awestruck. "What? You can…control it?"

She nods repeatedly, her smile is beaming. I feel a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. The revelation is beyond anything I have ever dared to dream. I stare at Juliette. My eyes take inventory of her, collecting data as if my mind were completing a picture that was once out of focus but now is crystal clear. She is here because she chose _me_. Juliette is here because she wants to be…she wants to be with _me_.

My world is now changed. Forever.

* * *

 **So, did you like Part II?**

 **Please leave a review or comment or PM so I know you've liked this! I would love to hear from all you. You can also follow or favorite too. Those also make my day but reviews are preferred!**

 **Members who post will get a PM from me. Guest Reviewers may get a shout-out in the next chapter so make your review stand out!**

 **Guest Reviewer Shout-Outs for Part I  
**

 **Guest Reviewers (1)(2) - Yes! I will be continuing this! I have plans for more Warner/Juliette content! As for Warner's virgin status - this has been a topic of discussion and I hope this chapter answered that question. We are in agreement though, Warner is no virgin. We will touch on this further in Part III.  
**

 **Guest Reviewer (3) - Thank you so much for your wonderful review! Warner has become my favorite YA character too and I try to do my best to do him justice. He is a very complex character but I love it! As for Tahereh's new book " _Furthermore_ " - I have not read it. If you have, please let us know what you think. It will be hard to surpass a character like Warner. **

**Christa - Thank you for your awesome review! I love it when readers give us details as to the things they like. It's very helpful. In regards to the line in the story about Warner's mother being the focus of his life...I have to give credit to Supergirls2008 whose Warner-like brain wrote that line. She is my beta reader and really has become invaluable to me. We have frequent discussions and have dissected these books to the barest of bones! And of course, no Sweetwaterspice story would be complete without the hot Warnette sex. I'm glad it has become a guilty pleasure!**

 **Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**

 **Part III...Yes! Go, read!  
**


	3. The Boardroom Table - Part III

_**Author's Notes : **_**This is Part III of the _"Bedsheets, Bathtubs and Boardroom Tables"_ series.**

 **A super thanks to my wonderful beta and reading partner Supergirls2008 for sharing your Warner-like mind for this part** **!**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **This part contains graphic sexual content. Please read something else if you are otherwise sensitive or offended by such content. You have been WARNED!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

 _ ***Once you get a taste of Warner you just can't get enough!***_

* * *

 _ **The Boardroom Table**_

 **Part III**

 _ **~Warner**_

I'm staring at Juliette all of a sudden like a deaf, mute. My tongue is heavy in my mouth. Juliette's eyes are beaming, blue-green orbs and the sound of her laughing brings me to.

She wants me. Not because I'm her only option. She can have anyone in the world, and she has somehow chosen me.

"Aaron! Say something!"

But I can't seem to form any words. Instead of waiting for a response I'm clearly too shocked to give, Juliette kisses me. "Are you speechless, love?" She emphasizes the last word sarcastically.

"Clearly," I choke out the response to her teasing.

She laughs and I ask, "Wh..when?" She showers my lips with puckered kisses and continues to do so as I add a muffled, "H...How?"

Her assault quells. She looks at me with the softest of expressions. "When?" Her eyes veer to the ceiling as if she were pondering but I can tell she's teasing me again. Once her gaze meets mine she says, "Mmmm...don't know. About 20 minutes before I came to see you. Give or take a minute or two."

"What? Just a few..."

"Yup," she interrupts me as she nods repeatedly, biting her lower lip as if she's revealed some naughty little secret she's been hiding.

She's laughing again telling me she's never seem me at a loss for words like this, and she'd be absolutely correct. But, when she explained to me how she had come to this revelation, I clenched my jaw, hearing Kent's name.

"He was being the ass he's been to me lately but when Kenji came to my defense, he clamped my hand in Kenji's and, Aaron," she said, looking at me, the look on her face pained, "I was so horrified that Kenji would suffer because of me again..."

My entire body stiffens. I'm going to kill Kent.

"But, as frightening as it had been, it was at the same time, the most wonderful thing!" She said, regaining a smile. "I didn't feel any power leave me," she tells me as she stares at the palm of her hand. "And Kenji stood there, unharmed. I realized then, it wasn't because of anything Adam had done to me. It was because, I was in control. I had shut my power off."

I am still considering possible ways to end Kent for setting up Juliette in a situation which had the capability to break her so deeply, but Juliette exploring the soft flesh of my neck is distracting. Her focus was on us.

"And I knew right then and there what I needed to do," she says. "I came to you."

And with those words, she erased Kent from my mind. She had made her choice.

"And here we are." I smile.

"And here I'll stay."

"Where you belong." Our lips meet and it's a kiss that tells me everything she thinks, everything she feels. Everything.

"Where I belong."

My mind is still trying to wrap itself around the last few hours. It's like an impossible dream come true. Juliette is cuddled next to me, her head on my shoulder as I lie on my back. She kisses me on the cheek. A few seconds later her lips press against my jaw and then moments after that, I feel the tingle on my neck. I'm smiling like an idiot.

"I can't stop kissing you." I feel a radiant smile against the curve of my shoulder.

"Then don't." I peek over at her. "I don't ever want you to stop."

"Then, I won't."

I'm smiling, wider. My heart is alive, pumping life's blood into me, rejuvenating my soul with a renewed sense of purpose; a heart that was just dead hours ago – a heart that has been reborn and given its first taste of love and hope.

Juliette's hand is spread over my chest. I take it in mine, bring it to my lips, kiss it. I place it back, flat on top of my chest and cover it with my own. I wonder if she can feel it? What she has done to my heart. "You're here…because you want to be with me." I speak to myself in my head, disbelief still shrouds me but my internal thoughts filter past my lips straight to Juliette's ears.

"Yes, I am."

She slides the hand on my chest to my chin, turning my face to hers. Her lips are like pillows, so soft. My eyes open slowly. "You're mine."

"I am."

"All of you."

"All that you want to have," she whispers.

I roll unto my side, Juliette, now lies on her back. "I want it all, Juliette." It sounds more like a demand than a request.

"Then take it all."

Her words light a fire in me and I am hovering on top of her without remembering how I got there. I kiss her deeply feeling an overwhelming sense of possession of Juliette – not of power or control but of her love. I slide a leg between her thighs and my whole body tingles at our closeness. "Mine," I utter against her jaw, my kisses cover her collarbone, and proceed down to her breasts where my hands are now firmly fixed.

The knowledge that she can control her ability, that she's not here because I am her only option at human contact, overwhelms me. She is giving herself to me because she…loves me.

I am staring at love and it's smiling back at me in Juliette. If I weren't breathing right now, I'd say I must surely be dead and passed on to a never land.

"Yours," she moans as my thumbs roll over her hardened nipples.

She has once more sparked a hunger begging to be fed. I feel a surge from Juliette as her legs open to me and with my knees I push them further apart. Her body moves in continuous waves under mine, urgently. Her body cries out to mine, calling to me, like a howling under the light of a full moon. Her need vibrates between us and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand. It takes all of my power to make her wait; to not give in to this wondrous sensation. I fondle and kiss her perky breasts and I take my time training kisses all the way down between her legs.

She whimpers once my tongue meets her sensitive pussy. Her fingers curl in my hair and her bottom wriggles against my mouth. Her moans are my fuel and I think as I pleasure her, _'Mine...all mine.'_

Juliette clutches the pillow on each side of her head, biting on her bottom lip as I continue to expand the ecstasy of her world with my oral stimulation. Every sound she utters, every sway of her hips against my mouth is knowledge I eagerly consume – the way

she likes to be kissed, where she likes it, how soft, hard, how deep. I'm the student, paying rapt attention. I am her lover now and my duty is to learn all of her pleasure points. I am not one to disappoint.

But, I leave her wanting, purposely so, as I surface from between her trembling thighs. She gasps, trying to catch a breath and looks at me for a matter of seconds before covering her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Oh...OH MY GOD! Why did you stop?!" She looks at me, flushed and a bit embarrassed at her forwardness.

I'm next to her now, a hand pressing gently on her stomach. I kiss her, squashing the protest forming on her lips. My hand caresses her flat abdomen.

"Wh-yyy?" There's a quake in her voice. There's a hunger biting at her, unsatiated, unsatisfied.

"I wasn't finished, love."

"Ohhh," she blushes.

I run my open hand between her rib cage and the beautiful mounds of her breasts. Bring it back down to her navel where the heel of my palm presses against her pelvis and as I pivot my fingers south, I look at Juliette's face for the reaction I'm sure to receive.

She sucks in a breath, "Aaron..." the sound of my name disappearing into a wisp of a whisper.

I attend to her need, my middle finger on her clit, taunting her, teasing her, studying her. I allow myself the freedom of exploration and as I map Juliette, my mouth is on hers to further stimulate her. We kiss, I suckle her bottom lip, she seems to love that. I want to become familiar with every inch of her. My fingers are wet. My touch dives inside and I watch her indulge in my touch.

I study the curve of her mouth as it opens and lets out a soft gasp of pleasure. The way her lips come together as she sucks in a shaky breath. The slight furrow of her brow and how she bites on her bottom lip as my touch deepens. The shape of her mouth as she forms words for my ears only. Her facial expressions almost undo me. And when those beautiful eyes open to look at me I'm still amazed that she is here and that my hand is where it is.

I want to throw myself at her feet and worship her body, this girl who has inhabited my mind, my desires, my future so completely. The only person who has given me a chance to show her who I really am. This woman who has saved me from myself. I want nothing more than to give her every ounce of pleasure she deserves, over and over for the rest of our lives. Because she has given me more than I had ever thought was possible.

"You're exquisite, love. Simply...exquisite," I say against her mouth my finger stroking her to moans and sweet cries of heated pleasure.

My ring finger joins my middle as I push into her, even deeper. Her eyes flash open in surprise and she instantly takes hold of my wrist. "Don't stop me, love. I won't hurt you. I promise, you won't regret it," I encourage and she tentatively withdraws her hold. Her eyes question me and I kiss her, reassuringly. I stroke her steady but deep, her hips begin to push against my hand.

"Almost..." I whisper, my fingers searching for her and once I've found it, "There you are," I trigger her sweet spot, pressing my fingers against it, stroking it and Juliette responds like a wild mare, unleashing a series of thrusts, so raw and carnal against my hand – ecstasy, written on her face.

Her cries come in a range of musical notes; staccatos, vibratos, followed by a melodic cadence as she shatters, "OH MY GOD!" She storms, her orgasm spilling. I withdraw my hand and eagerly go down on her to taste it.

I push her legs apart and I listen to the sound of her sweet, submissive moans as my lips join with her pretty second ones. All ten of her fingers streak through my hair sending a ripple of shivers through me yet again.

Yes, I feel an overwhelming sense of ownership but it isn't emanating from me alone. I can feel it clearly also from Juliette because she owns me now; my body, my mind, my spirit. All of me.

* * *

"Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"You can ask me anything, love."

She pauses as if pondering before asking. I wait wondering what is brewing inside that lovely head? "How many women have shared your bed, Commander?" Now that was a question I was not expecting.

A flash of heat rushes through me and I feel like my face has just caught fire.

"What?" I smirk and she sees right through me.

"I may be new to this," she says, running her hand down my body, "But you seem to be quite the expert of pleasuring a woman. I can't be your first." An arch of her eyebrow follows.

A strange feeling of uneasiness surprisingly sweeps through me. My heart twinges and I shift a bit. Yes, there have been others and would admitting to the fact make Juliette feel like another notch on my bedpost? I didn't want her to feel that way because she isn't like the others.

Half of Juliette's body is draped over me and she's looking at me for an answer.

I chuckle, attempting to mask my discomfort. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked, now would I?"

I kiss her, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Why does it matter?" I whisper, my kisses trail her jaw to her ear.

She moans a little. "You're trying to distract me, Commander."

"I can try."

She giggles and warns me to stop it. "You're not playing fair."

"I don't believe in fairness."

"How many?" she persists, against my lips. "One, two...five?" she tugs on my ear as if I've been a bad boy.

"And may I ask you, love" I say in a raspy voice, "Why are you asking me this?"

She rests her chin on the heel of her palm. "Because I want to know _everything_ about you. And I want to feel madly jealous that others have had a piece of this," she grins playfully, her lips brushing my chest. She inhales my scent and kisses me there. "And under no mistaken pretense, I want this to be clear. Are you listening?" her voice is low, "I am staking my claim," she lays another kiss on my chest, then my throat and soon my lips, "What is now mine. And you're mine."

"I've been yours for quite some time, Juliette."

There's a shift in both of our demeanor's, the silly banter passing. I see her swallow as I tuck her hair behind her ear. My expression has become serious. Denying the obvious is not the way I want to start our relationship. I want her to know me and I want her to trust the words from my mouth; there's honesty and truth in them. So looking to the ceiling I admit, "There have been enough...but," my eyes fall and rest on hers, "none like you. I've never felt anything like what I have in the past few hours. None of them could compare to you. Not in a lifetime."

"Are you certain?" Her question flickers with a hint of worry.

"They were past times. Passing fancies. Nothing more." I want that to be clear.

Her response as she kisses me softly, tells me she understands.

"Well, even if I wasn't your first, there's still a chance I could be your last."

"There's no question in my mind, love."

Juliette's sweet smile returns. "Good. That's what I hoped you'd say."

A pause.

"Did you love any of them?"

I shake my head. "Not even close. You...on the other hand..." I look intently at her, "Before you I was a shell of myself. Focused solely on surviving, never even hoping for a day when I could just be myself. Then I saw you and it was like I woke up. You make my spirit take flight. I've never loved anyone, Juliette, the way I love you."

* * *

 **What did you like about Part III?**

 **Please leave a review or comment or PM so I know you've liked this! I would love to hear from all you. You can also follow or favorite too. Those also make my day but reviews are preferred!**

 **Members who post will get a PM from me. Guest Reviewers may get a shout-out in the next chapter so make your review stand out!**

 **Guest Reviewer Shout-Outs for Part II  
**

 **Guest (1) Thank you for letting me know what stood out to you in the story. I thought it was important for Warner to understand that Juliette made a choice not because of circumstance but truly because her feelings for him were real.  
**

 **Guest (2) - Don't worry. There's lots more to come!  
**

 **Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**

 ** _Bathtubs_ Next! Sexy Warner in all of his glory...Yuuuum!  
**


	4. The Bathtub - Part IV

_**Author's Notes : **_**This is Part IV of the _"Bedsheets, Bathtubs and Boardroom Tables"_ series.**

 **This part covers the morning after Warner and Juliette spend the night together in chapter 56 of "Ignite Me" and then some! All rights to Tahereh!**

 **A super thanks to my amazing beta Supergirls2008** **! Still can't do this without you!  
**

 **If you left a review for Part III see your personal message from me to you at the end of the story!**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **This part contains graphic sexual content. Please read something else if you are otherwise sensitive or offended by such content. You have been WARNED!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

 _ ***Once you get a taste of Warner you just can't get enough!***_

* * *

 _ **The Bathtub**_

 **Part IV  
**

 _ **~Warner**_

Dreams.

I don't have them anymore. Nightmares have become my constant companions once the curtain of darkness falls on another day. I don't sleep. Haven't in a long time. The dread of the life I've come to live, the expectations, the coldness…the loneliness. It's a life I've become accustomed to.

But my mind is different today. Calm. Open. There is light in the darkness. She casts a smile from above me. Radiant. Beautiful. Hopeful. My heart expands because she is my anchor. My love.

Ebony, raven hair.

Sparkling, blue-green orbs.

A smile.

Lips, rosy. Full. Soft.

Skin…like velvet. Beautiful.

My heart.

Is full.

Juliette.

Am I dreaming?

I don't want to wake up, fearful that that is exactly what this is. Nothing but a dream.

I feel a tingle down my back and even the foggy knowledge of my scars doesn't dull the sensation of her touch. The warmth of her body covers me. Her gentle hands rest softly at my sides. A kiss on my spine.

I don't' want to wake up from this wonderful dream. It feels so real.

But my mind tells me; it is time to face another day. I obey. The images in my mind slowly fade away but not the feeling in my body. I am a different man. Reborn. Alive.

There is a lightness in my soul as I am brought back to the land of the living, my body shifting and I roll on to my side. I'm stilled in the haze between sleep and wakefulness. Rubbing the back of my fist against my eyes I blink several times and the image in my dreams is looking down at me.

I smile. She smiles back.

"Come here." My arms reach for her and she crawls into them, clinging to me. I gather her to me, my arms around her, tight. Dropping my face into her hair, I breathe deeply, inhaling her sweet scent. It is not a dream. Juliette is here. I kiss the top of her head and whisper, "Good morning, sweetheart." The words, so natural.

It's the first time I've slept in bed with a lover. It was a practice I had always avoided. Waking up next to another felt too intimate as if I were making a promise for a tomorrow that I didn't want or cared to see. Sex had been there to fulfill a physical need not one hinged on emotions. But last night was different. And this morning is the beginning of so many promises I want to make.

"I like it when you call me sweetheart."

I can't help my laugh, my shoulders shaking as I do. I am surprisingly happy. And I don't know why I should feel surprised. This is what I've been yearning for all of these months. To have Juliette in my arms. In my bed. To feel her love for me radiating from her. To share the boundless love I feel for her, with her. My happiness bubbles forth.

I roll onto my back, my arms stretching out at the sides. I feel as if shackles have been snapped from my extremities. I feel…free. I close my eyes, allowing this freedom to wash over me.

"I have never slept so well in my entire life." My utterance is soft, again surprising me. I feel the muscles tug my mouth into a grin. "I feel so strange," I admit, because I do. I am not Commander of Sector 45. I am not the son of the Supreme. I am merely, Aaron. A man full of love and hope.

Juliette's voice is sweet as she tells me, "You slept for a long time." She laces her fingers in mine and my heart flutters.

"Did I?" I peek at her through one eye.

She nods. "It's late. It's already ten thirty."

The late hour startles me. I don't remember the last time I've not greeted the rising sun.

"Really?" I say.

Juliette nods again. "I didn't want to wake you."

The thought of her enjoying the first hours of the day with me even in my slumbering state make me smile inside but I must begin the day. I sigh. "I'm afraid I should get going then. Delalieu has likely had an aneurysm."

After a moment's pause, "Who is Delalieu, exactly?" Her inquiry is tentative. "Why is he so trustworthy with all of this?"

The question is not surprising. I realized my relationship with Delalieu must seem strange to her. I take a deep breath before answering. "I've known him for many, many years."

I listen as she probes deeper, wishing to understand this odd level of trust that I've allowed myself to have in Delalieu. I understand why she is worried about the knowledge of our plans to take down The Reestablishment; of keeping insurgents and traitors hidden in my own home. She knows I trust no one because as far as my soldiers are concerned, they all hate me.

"Shouldn't you be suspicious? Trust him less?"

"Yes," I reply quietly, "you'd think I would."

"But you don't."

My eyes meet hers. My voice softens. "He's my mother's father, love."

She stiffens instantly. Jerks back. "What?"

My eyes drift to the ceiling.

"He's your _grandfather_?" Juliette says, the shock rings clear in her voice. She's sitting up in bed now. I reply with a nod.

"How long have you known?"

I can feel her anxiety level rising. I seek to calm it.

I instinctively shrug as if this were not a big deal. "My entire life. He's always been around. I've known his face since I was a child. I used to see him around our house, sitting on meetings for The Reestablishment, all organized by my father."

Juliette is clearly stunned. Her mouth hangs open as if she were about to state a most damning criticism. "But…you treat him like he's…"

"My lieutenant?" It's an accurate assessment. I stretch my neck, add, "Well, he is."

Juliette's brow crinkles. Her mind is trying to piece together this jagged puzzle.

"But he's your _family – "_

Family. The word echoes, foreign in my ear.

"He was assigned to this sector by my father, and I had no reason to believe he is any different from the man who gave me half of my DNA. He's never gone to visit my mother. Never asks about her. Has never shown any interest in her." I swallow hard at the thought of my mother's empty room yesterday. I hadn't allowed Delalieu's apathy towards my mother to bother me in a long time but now it pricks at me and I push away my irritation. "It has taken Delalieu nineteen years to earn my trust, and I've only just allowed myself this weakness because I've been able to sense his sincerity with regular consistency throughout the years." Several emotions are whirling inside of me and I pause as I rein them in. "And even though we've reached some level of familiarity, he has never, and will never, acknowledge our shared biology." – Another fact I've come to accept.

"But why not?"

I can see she is puzzled at that revelation. It is an equation I have solved for some time now. And I reply, "Because he is no more my grandfather than I am my father's son."

Family – a basic social unit…parents with children; a household. A structure of society – broken.

I refocus my thoughts and see Juliette staring at me. She wears a look of understanding. And I wonder about her family, not allowing my anger towards them for how they treated her as less than human, to consume me. Her family was broken and shattered…just like my own.

"So do you have to go now?" she whispers. I'm glad to move on from the sore subject of my family ties.

I smile, allowing the thrill of her desire and love to course through me. "Not just yet," I say, touching her cheek.

I suddenly feel light. Having her here with me still feels surreal. I love Juliette and the thought of family makes me desire things I don't have any right to have. Dropping to one knee and asking her to be mine. Waking up next to her every day. A picture pops into my head, the characters, crystal clear – me, Juliette. Children. Children we love and cherish, as we were never loved. A real family, its most important player in my arms.

"What are you thinking?"

I'm torn from my thoughts and I smile. I've planned an entire future and she has just only decided to love me. My love will terrify her.

I lean in and kiss her softly, shaking my head. My future seems brighter now than I have ever hoped, but the present was pretty damn amazing too.

The tip of her finger presses against my lips. "There are secrets in here," she says. "I want them out."

I playfully try to bite her finger and she steals it back in an instant.

"Why do you smell so good?" My smile is constant as I avoid her question. I lean in once more, hoping my kisses will distract her from pursuing her inquiry. I leave light kisses along her jawline, under her chin. "It's making me crazy." That is no lie.

"I've been stealing your soaps."

I raise my eyebrows at her as she confesses to her thievery. She blushes.

"Sorry."

"Don't feel bad." I swallow and my tone is suddenly serious. "You can have anything of mine you want. You can have it all." You already do, Juliette. My heart, my soul, my last breath.

Her reaction warms me. I have caught her off guard. I have spoken nothing but the truth of my heart. What am I without her? I am nothing.

"Really? Because I do love that soap."

I can't help the grin she draws out of me. A thought flashes and she sees the wheels spinning through my eyes.

"What?"

I shake my head, revealing nothing. I break away.

"Aaron – "she calls to me after I've slipped out of bed.

"I'll be right back."

I disappear into the bathroom.

I smile to myself as I turn the faucet and the rush of water begins to fill the tub. I unscrew the jar of scented lavender, sprinkle some over the rushing water. The sweet smell begins to waft, filling the bathroom with a calming aroma.

I walk back into the bedroom only to see Juliette clinging unto the sheets for dear life. She's already protesting as I tug on the blanket. I fight the smirk on my lips. Her shyness makes me even more determined. I tilt my head. "Let go, please."

"No."

"Why not?" I ask.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"It's okay, love. Don't be embarrassed," I coax.

"It's too bright in here. Turn the lights off."

She is adorable. I laugh out loud and yank the covers off the bed.

"Aaron– "

Her eyes are wide and she quickly snatches a pillow for cover.

"You are perfect. Every inch of you. Perfect. Don't hide from me."

I can see panic in her eyes. "I take it back," she says, clutching the pillow tighter against her body. "I don't want your soap – I take it back – "

I pluck the pillow out of her arms, scoop her up and carry her away.

* * *

Juliette kicks her legs as I enter the bathroom. The water is running full force, the tub, half full.

"Wait!" she protests as I walk to the tub. "I've never done this before!"

I cock a brow at her. "I gathered as much. There's lots of things we've done in the past twelve hours that you've never done before either, love."

She blushes as the truthfulness of my words dawn on her. She bites her bottom lip. "That is...very true."

"Aaron! But...waaait!" she cries, as I step into the warm water with her secure in my arms. "W-What are you...are you coming in with me?" Her voice rings with fright. Water sloshes and I set her down gently. "What are we doing in the bathtub?" She eyes me accusingly.

"For now? Relaxing." My eyes fall to her bare body.

"Close your eyes!" Her arms are crossed over her breasts.

"I will do no such thing."

She screams as I pull her down with me into the scented water, cushioning her body against my own. I laugh as she swats my arm. "You are such a brat!"

"I've been called much worse."

"I could think of worse."

Her body is tense as I wrap my arms around her. "Relax, love. It's just us."

She sits between my legs. I kiss her shoulder, marking a trail along her neck.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Relax," I smile against her cheek, leaving a kiss behind.

"I can't. I'm nervous."

"What about?"

The tub is full, our bodies submerged under water, the sweet-smelling lavender hovering like a thin blanket in the air.

"I mean... I've never had a naked man in my bath before. And..."

"And...what?"

"I don't know..." she shrugs a shoulder. "D-Do people, you know...have sex in the bathtub?" She immediately covers her eyes, embarrassed. Then exclaims, "Oh my God! I can't believe I just asked that!"

I'm amused at her uneasiness. "It's been known to happen," I chuckle. "Would you like to make love in the bathtub? I can be very accommodating, love."

"N-No! Stop teasing!"

I laugh. "Rest assured, love, nothing will happen here that you don't wish. Now...please, try to relax."

I hear Juliette take a deep breath and slowly exhale.

Sensing the shift in her apprehension as she slowly lets it fade, "That's better," I whisper, planting a kiss on her opposite shoulder. Her muscles become languid as I gently massage her shoulders. My open hands slide down her bare back, applying the slightest pressure with my thumbs along her spine and again as I make my way up. She moans. I smile. I ease her unto my chest. My hands are busy, as she allows me to freely roam her body; they now follow the curve of her shoulders leaving a trail of moisture down her arms. My fingers find hers under the water and I take her hand, bring it to my lips. Juliette nestles her head against my chest. She turns her face and lays a kiss on my bicep and I place feathered kisses on the exposed length of her neck. I feel the titillating caress of her hand over my hip and thigh and I delight in the way she's touching me.

A peaceful calm has settled over us. Only the gentle sounds of water that ripple from the movements of our hands and legs as we touch and explore each other surround us along with the trickling of droplets from the sea sponge Juliette squeezes over her bosom, the sound of our breaths, of whispered words, of a sigh or a moan elicited from a kiss–

Paradise.

"Isn't this much more relaxing?" I ask softly against her ear.

"You drive a hard bargain, Commander…" she purrs. "Though your negotiating tactics leave much to be desired."

I chuckle. "Negotiating isn't my strongest suit."

She laughs. "Well, I'm horrible at haggling, apparently."

"Terrible."

We both laugh and soon the laughter disappears as our lips engage in a soulful kiss.

The tub is large enough to accommodate four adult bodies. I loved the space it afforded. The freedom of floating in open water, giving my mind, my body a sense of weightlessness. It had served as my sanctuary; my realm of escape. The place I would come to every day to wash away all of my sins.

But Juliette was something new; something pure and good in this cocoon of solitude I had reserved for myself. This would not be a place to remember the atrocities any longer. It would be a place where images of death and destruction would no longer exist. It would become a place where hope would live and my anchor would remain.

I kiss behind her ear and my hand begins a gentle massage around the base of her head. Juliette's head drops forward, her neck, limp. "That feels sooo good."

"Good," I smile though she can't see it. "I still can't believe you're here."

"There's no place I'd rather be than here with you." She turns her head and gives me the most genuine smile that makes my heart skip and race at the same time.

"Juliette?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've told you, I've never been in love before. And I meant that. I never even thought I would know what being in love feels like. Thank you."

Juliette twists, turning a shoulder into me. Our eyes are fixed on each other amid a million unspoken declarations.

"When did you know? That you were in love with me?" she asks.

I feel my face warm. That was a good question.

I take a moment to gather my thoughts. "Well…to be honest…you began as nothing more than a curiosity which grew into an infatuation."

"Oh, do tell. That sounds so romantic thus far." She settles once more with her back against my chest. I wrap my arms around her.

"Oh…it gets better." I kiss her temple.

"I can't wait to hear this."

"Let me think..." I pause. "I had prepared for your arrival for weeks. Making sure I had everything in order, meticulously. And when you finally arrived, you were so stubborn. Refusing to eat. Refusing to drink. Refusing to change from those rags you wore. You defied me at every turn possible. Your defiance though, drew me to you like a magnet. The attraction to you was unlike anything I had ever felt."

"And that is when you fell in love with me?"

"No."

"Oh…this _is_ getting better."

I chuckle. "You refused to give me even the slightest measure of satisfaction. All of my attempts to appease you only met with contempt."

"Well, in my defense, you do remember I thought you were trying to turn me into a weapon."

"Point taken."

The series of events that had ensued stirred a vat of irritation in my belly knowing how Kent had ripped her from my arms. But I wasn't going to bring him up. His name would not be spoken in such intimate surroundings. This was about me and Juliette. "And then when I lost you…I felt as if my arm had been severed." I paused, letting the words hang in the air.

"It wasn't until I came to know you, love. After finding your notebook. After I read your words. And I know you probably still want to kill me for it, but when I read your diary…I came to love you. I came to love your strength, your resolve, your will. Someone who like me, had suffered so much but had made herself a better person for it. Every time I read, I fell deeper in love with you. And when I finally saw you again, I knew I loved you, Juliette. You weren't just an infatuation any longer. You had become the woman I was in love with."

Juliette turns to face me. Straddles me. Presses her forehead to mine. "I love you, Aaron."

Those were the only words I needed to hear. She didn't ask for apologies, didn't demand anything from me in return. So much had passed between us. This was a new day. A new dawn. For both of us.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I like it when you call me sweetheart."

"I know."

Juliette drops her head, placing a skillful kiss under my chin. I follow her lead as she pulls my head with a hand to her mouth. It's a full kiss that makes every part of my brain and body surge.

"You smell sooo nice," she smiles at me. The air has become light around us again.

"It's the soap."

She chuckles. "Where do you get it? I'm sure you don't do the shopping around here."

"It's custom made to my specifications."

"How did I not guess that?" she says wryly.

"I am quite particular about my soap, darling."

"Obviously. Is it an ancient secret from some mythological goddess?"

My laugh echoes. "Not quite but…close though."

"You're seriously not going to tell me?" she looks at me, wide-eyed, when I offer no further details.

"If I told you, love, I'd have to kill you."

She smiles. "Oh…I doubt that…" she sucks on my bottom lip. "Highly."

"Are you attempting to seduce me, Miss Ferrars, for my secret soap recipe?"

"Is it working?"

"Effectively."

She leans into my neck once more, inhales. "Mmmm...sooo nice," she murmurs.

I reach for the soap, turning it between my palms. I rub the lather on her left shoulder. My hand glides over the span leading to her neck. I wrap my hand around her throat and she leans back, arching her back as my hand slips between her breasts. Such perfection dotted with two perfectly rosy nipples call my attention. I moan as my mouth wraps around one, then the other, tugging gently. I hear Juliette sigh and her bottom undulates over me. The temperature has suddenly spiked. My eyes are glued to the details of her features; her lips hang slightly open, the tip of her tongue snakes out as she wets her lips, the way her eyes look glazed as I roll the soap over her left breast, watching the lather make swirls on her mound.

"That feels really nice," she smiles.

Suds form between my hands once and I glide my slippery hand down to her right breast, twist her nipple. She lets out a shuddered breath. The fragrant scent of soap wafts between us. She steals the bar of soap, producing a rich, sudsy lather of her own and smears it over my chest. I love how she touches me. Unafraid. We kiss. I hear the soap plop into the water. Juliette rests her hands over my soapy ones as they knead her breasts. She moans a little louder. Her kiss intensifies. Her hands slip into my wet hair. I groan, a hand fixed on one cheek of her round ass, the other on the back of her neck, holding her to me.

"What the hell did you put in that soap?" she groans against my mouth, her grip tightening around my hair. "Oh my God, you make me so hot."

I don't have a chance to reply for her kiss has become demanding, insistent.

"I want you…" she says in a whispered breath. "Now."

I feel my heart in my throat and swallow it back down.

We are out of the bathtub in a matter of seconds, water trickling off our bodies unto the tiled floor.

She is breathless and fevered as we kiss, her arms around my neck, mine on her waist. We stumble into the vanity. I hoist her up on my hips and her legs clamp down on my waist. She is kissing me with the hunger of a pride of lionesses and I am merely a sacrificial offering.

I settle her on the vanity, her body writhing against mine.

"Juliette…love..."

"Don't talk. No talking," she shakes her head, her voice ragged. She kisses me.

"God…you're driving me insane!" she clamors.

I groan, a torch of desire scorches my insides feeling Juliette bite down on the area between my neck and shoulder. The pain is temporary but mind-blowing and extremely euphoric.

Whatever happened to the bashful girl that just an hour ago had refused to get into the bathtub with me? She was nowhere to be found. Instead, I have a hellion on my hands. I feel my own excitement pitch forth.

"AHHH! YES!" she cries. Her fingernails dig into my shoulders as my erection sinks into her, swathed inside her heat. I grip her hips hard, pulling her bottom to the edge of the vanity as I give her what she wants, stroke for stroke. She rests one hand on the marbled surface another holding on to my shoulder trying to still her body against my thrusts. Her beautiful face tells me how much she is enjoying me and makes not only my heart swell but my eager appendage as well. I kiss her as our bodies sync together. She pulls me closer, her feet hooked around the back of my thighs, teeth gently tugging on my earlobe. I open my eyes, catching my reflection in the mirror and I can't help but smile wickedly at myself. Pride blooms in my chest.

I turn my face into Juliette's neck with another loud groan, the sensation of being inside of her consumes every nerve in my body. I'm kissing her, fanning the fire of her desire with my lips and tongue, hands and dick as I stroke her walls of passion.

"Aaron! Aaron!"

I don't respond verbally. Instead, I push into her harder, harder and harder still until she is caught in blissful rapture, her pleasure dripping over me, and mine mixing along with hers, my fingers digging into her hips as I climax.

We are panting together. Juliette is holding on to me, arms wrapped tight around my neck.

She looks at me flushed, lips swollen, hair stuck to the side of her face. I brush it aside, smiling at her.

She takes a deep breath, says, "I do love that soap."

* * *

 **Is Warner a sex god or what?**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating but work has been a killer and has zapped most of my energy. Not to mention I've been on a reading kick as well!**

 **If you read this please review! I want to hear from all of you! Share your Warner love with us. Don't be stingy!  
**

 **Reviewer Shout-Outs for Part III  
**

 **Divergent-Warrior623: So glad you enjoyed Part III. Hope Part IV was worth the wait! Of course this fic is your favorite of mine. Goodness...it's all about Warner! Thanks for your compliments as well. I am always humbled.  
**

 **Supergirls2008: Lord woman! You want Bathtubs and the kitchen sink :p Well, I think we settled the matter of Warner having lost his v-card many moons ago. Juliette is such a lucky girl! :p  
**

 **Mabma80: Why, thank you! Warner is hot any place and at any time of day ;)**

 **AFourAddict: Hahaha! I think we're ALL VERY jealous of Juliette! Warner is my sinful fantasy ;)**

 **Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**

 **Part V Coming Soon! More sexy Warner. Can you stand it?!  
**


	5. The Bathtub - Part V

_**Author's Notes**_ _ **:**_ **This is Part V of the** ** _"Bedsheets, Bathtubs and Boardroom Tables"_** **series.**

 **This part covers the morning after Warner and Juliette spend the night together in chapter 56 of "Ignite Me" and then some! All rights to Tahereh!**

 **A super thanks to my amazing beta Supergirls2008! You are my secret weapon!**

 **If you left a review for Part IV see your personal message from me to you on the REVIEW board!**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **This part contains graphic sexual content. Please read something else if you are otherwise sensitive or offended by such content. You have been WARNED!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

 _ ***Once you get a taste of Warner you just can't get enough!***_

* * *

 _ **The Bathtub**_

 **Part V**

I walk out of the bathroom, leaving Juliette behind in the shower. I can hear her humming as I pause at the door leading to my office. I'm wearing nothing but a towel and a smile. Although I feel my bare feet sink into the fibers of the carpeted floor, I'm floating. The world is painted in different colors. The day feels brighter, vibrant; not muted in blacks or whites. My heart beats differently too. It feels so strange greeting a day with such hope bubbling inside. Even the certainty of war looming over us doesn't seem to extinguish it. Is this what happiness feels like?

My smile widens as I enter my office. I see Juliette's clothes splayed over the floor and memories of the night before vividly come flooding back. The echo of her words ring true in my head. _'I love you and I want you and I wanted you then. I wanted you so much and I still want you, I want you right now –'_ I'm still in disbelief. I have spent an entire night with the woman who has stolen my heart. And she said, she told me that she loved me. That I was her choice and she wanted _me._ She wants me. I'm grinning like an idiot.

I feel my mind racing as fast as my heart beats in my chest. I want to plan a life with Juliette. I want to get away from the shackles that have tethered us to this life. I want to destroy the Reestablishment. I want to give her the world. But first thing's first. Breakfast. Suddenly I'm starved and I know I must make an appearance on the grounds. Delalieu is perhaps besides himself wondering what's happened. I pick up the phone on the boardroom table.

"Commander?" Delalieu's voice is alert but I can sense a tone of relief behind it.

"Good morning, Delalieu," I greet.

There is a brief silence. "G-Good morning," he stutters, "Commander."

I bite back a smile realizing that such a standard greeting for most is not something I've ever found the need to do. I haven't enjoyed many 'Good mornings'.

"Are you...are you alright, sir?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Another pause. I don't ever say that either.

"I was wondering if you will you be making your usual rounds today, sir?"

"In a bit. Will you bring some breakfast up to my room?"

"To...your room...sir?"

"Yes, Delalieu," I respond, a little bristly. Then I realize, I never eat breakfast in my room. I've made it a habit to be seen by my men promptly at breakfast every morning.

"Certainly, Commander."

"Make it for...two."

"For..." he pauses, as if he is ready to ask a question but then says, "I will see to it right away."

"And make sure there's coffee."

"Of course, Commander."

I hang up the phone, my hand resting on the receiver for a moment. I can't help but wonder if Delalieu could hear the lightness in my voice. I shake the thought away and turn back to the door.

Juliette is standing there, her hand resting on the door frame. I feel the smile spreading across my face. Her dark hair is wet and lays over her bare shoulders. She's draped in a white towel looking angelic and extremely sinful at the same time. I lean my backside against the edge of the large boardroom table.

"Come here," I tell her, my voice suddenly husky.

She bites her bottom lip and as she nears I can see the telling pink of blush on her cheeks. She glows, like a flower fully blossomed. I feel my heart suddenly take off like a rocket. She's nestled between my thighs, her arms snake around my neck and the attraction is electric. My hands settle on her hips. Her fingers brush the ends of my hair at the nape of my neck which makes me shiver. I'm looking into the most beautiful blue-green eyes. She's smiling at me.

"Well, this certainly brings back memories," she says, her eyes cast on the boardroom table.

I grin. "Did you enjoy the shower?"

"I liked it much better when you were in there with me."

"And to think just a bit ago you were panicked about having me in the bathtub."

"Well..." she gives a lazy sigh, "You've opened my eyes to a whole new world."

We lean into each other our breaths mixing. "You're not the only one whose eyes have been opened."

Our lips touch; gentle and sweet at first and then the kiss quickly deepens, as if we hadn't just indulged in each other. My hand is steady on the back on her head. Juliette's hands grip my shoulders. She's intoxicating and my mind is in a whirl. I'm on her neck, biting my way softly up to the line of her jaw.

"I'm not going to get out of here today, am I?"

"Not if I can help it, Commander," she utters breathlessly.

"Juliette," I moan. Her back is bowed as the hills of her breasts under the towel arch upwards. I instinctively drop my face and I kiss the exposed flesh of her mounds. "You're driving me insane." Every part of me wants her; every part of me needs her. I don't want to let her go. I pull her to me, my face flushed in the crook of her neck. I kiss my way up to the corner of her mouth. "Juliette...we...breakfast...," I mutter, stringing together an incoherent sentence.

She chuckles. "Are you worn out?"

I pull back, looking at her. My face suddenly feels a bit hot. "Definitely not."

She smiles at me and runs a hand through my hair.

"I have to...go."

She gives me a pitiless pout. "Must you?"

"My men are used to my presence. Keeps things in order and normal. We can't let on that anything has changed." I press my forehead to hers. With our plans to destroy the Reestablishment, there's much at stake. "And I'm sure your friends are worried about you too. They probably think I killed you."

She gives a quiet, thoughtful laugh. "Kenji, probably. I can see him tearing his hair out thinking you've kidnapped me."

"I think he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if he thought so."

"You may be right. But he'd have to answer to me. And I don't think he would like that." Her nose tickles the side of my jaw.

"I love it when you come to my defense."

"Do you? I thought you hated it."

"No. I thought it was cute."

She arches a brow. "Cute? Oh, yes, I remember...you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself," she remarks, rolling her eyes.

"That is a fact. But now that I know how you truly feel...I love it."

Suddenly, Juliette regards me with a serious expression. "Aaron, seriously," she softly says, "I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you, you know that, don't you? I had never wanted to kill your father more than when I found out what he'd done to you."

Her words astonish me. When I was a child, scared and vulnerable, my mother had been the only other person to protect me from my father. But even she wasn't strong enough to stop his abuse. And yet, I was not left alone to fight my demons.

I tuck her hair behind her ear. "I would do the same for you, Juliette."

"I know." She leans in and kisses me.

"You better get dressed," I tell her. "Breakfast..."

Her smile is warm and her eyes two pools of the clearest ocean green I had ever imagined.

Her face softens. "I love you, Aaron." she says. My heart thumps. It's the first time anyone has ever looked at me like that. I feel the swell of emotion that emanates from her. It tingles my skin and burrows deep inside my heart. My heart floods. I'm almost left speechless and I feel a tension in my jaw. My body is full of unfamiliar sensations and my own emotions threaten to spill like a dam. Swallowing them back, I cup her face in the palm of my hand. "I love you...Juliette."

She plants one last kiss on my lips before she gathers the clothing strewn on the floor and turns towards our bedroom.

Once she's out of sight, I press a hand to my chest. My heart, in near convulsions, slams repeatedly. "Lord, have mercy." I take a deep breath, feeling dizzy and unsteady.

The elevator door opens and Delalieu enters, pushing one of the serving carts before him into the room.

He eyes me with an arched brow as I move to stand, though my legs feel like jello.

"Good morning, Commander."

"Delalieu."

I see the multitude of questions in his eyes but to his credit he doesn't ask them. He looks tired as if he hadn't slept. I wonder if he's thought of my mother but I don't ask and he doesn't say. He sets the cart by the boardroom table and steps back. I don't know why I feel uneasy as if I am literally exposed and he could read my every thought. I clear my throat, reaching for a cup. I turn it over saying, "Have there been any new updates?"

"Updates, Commander?"

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafts up my nostrils. I've gotten used to the aroma. It makes me feel alert.

"About the Supreme?" he asks.

I take a sip of the hot black liquid. It's sharp and bitter on my tongue. "Yes. Has he made any further contact with us?"

"No, sir. But he is quite vigilant as to your whereabouts."

I snicker, which makes Delalieu arch a brow. I'm usually not this free expressing my feelings. "Of course. He's testing me. It wasn't out of his goodwill he allowed me to keep the sector. Still, I won't scoff at it. Our plans will keep moving forward. How are our rebel friends by the way?"

"Training as they have been...Con..."

"Aaron, do you mind putting...?"

At the sound of Juliette's voice which is followed by the shrill sound of a shriek our heads turn, our eyes settle on her. She is still only draped in her towel, a bottle of lotion in one hand.

Juliette suddenly looks ashen, as if all the blood has drained from her face. I see her grip tighten around the towel she holds with her free hand, clutching it against her bosom as if she were fighting a gust of wind. Her eyes are wide as saucers. And she's frozen in place.

"Good morning, Miss Ferrars."

"Breakfast, darling?" I tease, raising my cup of coffee and I can see the immediate rouge on her cheeks.

"Good morning," she barely eeks out, nodding shyly at Delalieu. "I...think...I'm going to go...back in your bedroom...I mean...my... _MY_ bedroom."

I can see Delalieu trying to stifle a smile. He stands with his hands clasped behind his back his eyes now glued to the floor.

Juliette disappears in a flash. I chuckle and Delalieu can't help himself, the slightest grin breaking his lips. He coughs it away with a closed fist pressed to his mouth. When we make eye contact again, his face is neutral.

There is a second of silence that ensues and Delalieu breaks it, thankfully.

"Will there be anything else, Commander?"

I shake my head, as coffee slides down my throat. "I'll meet you in an hour."

Delalieu inclines his head, "Very well." And heads towards the elevator door. He pauses. "Commander?"

"Yes."

He doesn't look at me, says, "Your mother...would be happy."

He continues on and presses the elevator button. The doors open immediately and he steps inside. He turns to face me, his eyes void of any emotion, hands clasped behind his back again. And the doors close.

* * *

"I still can't believe you didn't warn me," Juliette accuses me as we step into the elevator.

"To be fair, love, I wasn't expecting you to come back out...in...well, just a towel. I didn't mind."

"Of course, _you_ didn't mind! It's not you who were humiliated," she says gruffly.

"If memory serves me correct, I was dressed in only a towel too."

Juliette groans into her hands.

I pull her in my arms. "They're going to figure it out eventually, sweetheart."

"Maybe, but I wasn't planning on giving your grandfather a heart attack!" Juliette leans over, irritably stabbing the button to the ground floor. The doors close and the elevator starts a slow descent.

"I think it was you on the verge of an attack," I chuckle, leaning in to kiss her. She turns her head away before I can. She is angry with me. I can't help but smile at her.

"It's not funny, Aaron!"

"I was very amused." I kiss her neck. "And besides...you looked fabulous," I whisper.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"That."

"This?" I'm nibbling her earlobe.

"Yesss, stop it." Her protest isn't very convincing as she weakly whispers it.

I don't want to stop. My body thrums with life as I move with her until her back is pressed against the elevator wall.

"Mmmm..." she moans as we kiss and just that simple sound of resignation sets my pulse racing. I squeeze at the curve of her hips with my hands. My body leans harder against hers and her fingers dig into the muscles of my arms.

The kiss is full - fire and heat and all too brief. I pull away and her eyes flutter open and her chest heaves. She barely regains her composure before the ding of the door alerts us that we've arrived.

The doors open to the noise of wooden staffs clashing and to the dull thuds of punching bags; to the breathy sounds of exertion and the huffs of exhaustion.

"JULIETTE!" James cries as he bounds in our direction. We have barely taken a few steps out of the elevator when he collides straight into Juliette's arms. "You're alright! See! I told you she was okay!" he shouts. I raise my gaze to where his words are directed and see Kent staring back at us, his dark t-shirt damp from the morning's exercise. He doesn't try to hide his annoyance. I, on the other hand can't help the murderous thoughts scrolling through my head knowing what he'd done to Juliette. He sought to ruin her by making her kill a friend. If he ever incites to harm Juliette again, I will kill him myself. And I will do so without a moment's hesitation.

All activity has suddenly come to a halt. Everyone has stopped moving as silence descends on us and every eye is staring in our direction.

Kenji notices and yells for everyone to get back to work. He walks over to us from across the training room. Having joined us and looking at us as if he were privy to some secret he says in a lowered voice steeped in accusation, "I would ask where the hell have you been, J, but I think I know the answer to that." His eyes flicker between Juliette and me, his mouth set in a wry smirk. Raising his voice to a normal tone he says, "Some of us thought you were...dead!"

"Obviously, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine," Juliette snaps. I love to hear that fiery side to her.

"Hmph! I bet you are," Kenji snaps back.

She ignores Kenji and crouches low to James' line of vision. "Of course I'm okay. Why were you worried?"

"Because Adam says you were probably with Warner. And he doesn't like Warner."

"Well...sometimes people don't always get along."

He frowns. "That's what Kenji says. But I like him." He looks up at me.

"You do?" Juliette smiles.

"Yeah! He owns a lot of cool stuff," he gives her an impish grin. "And I know he likes you too...a lot. Don't you?" He hurls the question up at me but doesn't wait for an answer. "So I know he wouldn't hurt you. He's always looking at you funny and calls you, _'love,'_ all of the time and I don't think Adam likes..."

"All right, all right, little man," Kenji interrupts and I'm grateful. I don't know how I feel that my feelings for Juliette are so obvious that even a child can see right through me.

"But...wait," James shrugs out of Kenji's hand holding his shoulder. "Where were you all morning?" he asks, an inquisitive furl in his brow.

Juliette stammers for a reply. "I-I...I was..." She looks up at me.

"Don't look at me. You are free to handle that, love."

She lets out a puff. "Thanks for your help," she grumbles. "I was tied up with other...things," she tells him.

"What other things?"

"Things that you don't need to know about," Kenji intervenes. "Now git back to what you were doing."

James protests. "But, I'm not..."

"GIT!"

James starts off, kicking at the air and grumbling, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Kenji turns on me like a big brother protective of his little sister. He folds his arms across his chest. "Well..." he pauses, and regards me with a scalding gaze. "I've never seen you looking so...bright-eyed, Warner." I give nothing away.

"Really, Kenji?" Juliette stands up between us.

"I'm just saying. I know how these things are...workplace romances and all..."

"Just...shut up, please," Juliette hisses under her breath and I can see the flash of redness on her cheeks. I stifle a smile.

"You don't mind me having a word with your _boyfriend_ , do you, J?"

Juliette's mouth is set to protest but Kenji doesn't allow her an opportunity, jerking his head for me to follow. I oblige but I could care less about anything he has to say. We stand face to face in a corner. He is staring at me and I feel the daggers of protectiveness aimed and at the ready.

He speaks first, crossing his arms over his chest again. "I don't have to tell you but I am anyway, that if you hurt her, your ass is mine."

I rub my index finger across my chin, a smile clearly on my lips. "Do you find that amusing?" he asks. His scowl is set hard like cement.

"Not at all," I reply with a snicker. "Though I _will_ add this. While what I do with Juliette isn't anyone's business, least of all yours Kashimoto, I would expect nothing less from the likes of you where she's concerned."

"Wait. Wait a minute." He rubs his ear with his finger. "Did you just compliment me? Because that sure as hell sounded like a compliment to me."

"Take it whichever way you like."

"Shit. the world _must_ be coming to an end."

"But just so we are clear...Juliette is the last person on this God forsaken earth I would hurt."

"Yeah? Well, you make sure you keep it that way, Warner."

We share a hard, unwavering stare. With nothing further left for me to say, I return to Juliette.

"I better get going, love."

Juliette turns to face me. "What did he say?" she asks with a hint of embarrassment and exasperation.

"Nothing."

She quirks a brow which makes me grin. I place a hand on her elbow and guide her back to the elevator door. We're standing behind an imaginary wall of privacy. "Dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She smiles, shifting her weight onto one hip.

I take her hand and kiss the back of it. "I am. 7 pm."

"7 pm it is," she replies with an even wider smile and makes my heart flip.

I lean in to kiss her. She pulls back.

"Aaron," she whispers. "People are watching."

"Let them."

Our lips meet and then our mouths melt together.

"You guys are making me really, really nauseous; just so you know. I would say go get a room but..."

Juliette turns to Kenji who is now standing just a few feet away with murder in her eyes. "I'm going to _kill_ him," she murmurs.

I give a small chuckle as I step inside the elevator. Kenji is immediately at Juliette's side, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"So, how was it, J?"

"Kenji!" She shrugs his arm off and starts to to walk away.

As the doors close, I hear Kenji, "Come on, J! You're really not going to share?"

"No!"

* * *

I tug on the cuffs of my dress shirt, making sure they fall where they need to be at my wrists. I fiddle with the knot of my tie again and run my hands down the front of my black suit jacket.

I damn myself for feeling so nervous. I suppose this is my first official date. The first I had ever referred to as a "date" anyway. This thing with Juliette is serious and I don't want to screw it up. I take a deep breath, pressing my clammy hands against the fronts of my pants. Damn, I'm nervous.

My thumb glides over the smooth surface of the jade ring I wear. I don't even realize I've started twisting it around my pinkie. Oddly, I can feel the comfort it has always seemed to offer. Delalieu said my mother would be happy. I'm not sure if I agree. I have done too many things that would've only hurt her or brought her shame. A part of me is glad she never saw or heard about that side of me. But, I think she would be happy I wasn't alone now. I wish I could tell her all about Juliette. How she makes me feel whenever she walks into a room. How beautiful she is. I wish I could tell her just how much Juliette means to me. How much I love her. The smoothness of the ring calms me. I guess in some way this ring will always be an extension of my mother's caring arms. And I...

"Are you ready?" Juliette calls from the depths of the dressing room, breaking my thoughts.

Her voice makes my heart jump and I roll my shoulders trying to relax. My voice is steady as I respond, "Always, love."

She emerges. Tentatively. And my heart melts.

"I know...it's sort of simple," she says, with a slight one-shouldered shrug, running her hands down the front of the black, cocktail dress she wears. She's a vision. Her arms are lean and feminine. The neckline rests modestly against the ridges of her collarbones and hugs her bodice then flares elegantly over her hips. Her legs are stunning. Her toned calves defined as she stands in high-heeled black, strap laced shoes. "Not so good with the hair...or make-up," she adds, shyly.

"You're breathtaking." I near, offering her my arm. She blushes at my compliment and takes hold of me, hooking her small hand in the crook of my arm. I can't help myself and I kiss the side of her head. The sweet fragrance of her hair makes me want to bury my nose into it. I take a brief moment to gather myself from this avalanche of emotions but as Juliette speaks, all I can hear is the deafening sounds of my heart beats pulsing inside my ears.

"Are you alright, Aaron?"

"Yes. I am, love." I feel like an open book and she can read every line she's written on my heart.

Her eyes flutter to mine and she smiles.

"I've never felt better," I reassure her. "Shall we?"

We step into the boardroom to soft music in the background and a candlelit table set for two. I hear the small gasp from Juliette.

We walk to the table and I pull the chair out for her to sit.

"Aaron...this is...how would you say?" she pauses, searching for a word, "lovely."

Leaning into her ear, I whisper, "Glad you approve."

I move to sit and she says with a wide smile, "I've never been on a real date." Her expression dims. "I suppose being locked up for over 275 days doesn't allow a girl many opportunities for suitors, does it?. Not to mention having a touch that kills."

"Juliette..." I reach for her hand across the table.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I said that. My mouth is running away and here I go, spoiling our lovely evening."

I kiss her hand. "Don't be sorry. Your honesty _–_ it's what made me fall in love with you."

"You're much too understanding."

"It's because you're the only one I care to understand. Now..." I say before any further response, "Wine?"

"Please...before I say anything else stupid."

Red liquid fills our glasses and we enjoy it over a nice Italian meal. We talk about the progress of Castle and the former members of Omega Point. She asks about my father and the chances we have of success. Her determination is inspiring. She is more to me than a part of our plan. Juliette is not a teammate. She is my partner. She is the other half of me.

"I like this music," she says, taking the last sip of wine from her glass. What is it?"

"It's called Big Band. My..." _mother...used to listen to it,_ "father allowed it when I was a child." _Before the days of the Reestablishment. Before everything went to hell._

"You have a tender heart, Aaron. You like Shakespeare, old tyme music and...puppies."

I look at her, bewildered.

"I saw you. With that dog that day. How you...fed it, showed it compassion..."

"It _was_ you that I saw. I thought I was out of my mind. That I was seeing things." I sit back in my chair.

"I'm sorry. But...things were different then. I didn't know you."

"Did you really want to?"

"No. But I'm glad I saw a part of who you were or wished you could be. That image, it stuck with me and confused me even more so."

"And now?"

"I know your heart."

"Do you have regrets?"

"No."

We look at each other across the table in silence. She has come to love me for who I am with no regrets and my heart feels an unspeakable joy. Extending my hand to hers, I stand. "Come. Dance with me."

"Dance?!" she gives a little laugh. "I don't know how."

"I'll show you."

We stand a few feet away from the table. I slip an arm around her waist, my hand takes hers and she places her free hand on my shoulder. Our feet are barely moving; there's only the soft sway of our bodies.

"This is very nice. Thank you."

Juliette rests her head on my chest. I turn my face into her hair, kiss her head. And I allow my eyes to fall close. Her arms wrap around my neck. I pull her closer. My heart is doing somersaults and I wonder if she's feeling this way too _–_ dizzy with happiness.

"I love you, Aaron."

The sound of my name on her lips drives shivers through me like a rushing river. "I am not..." I sigh, wondering if I should say the words, wondering if they would be too much for her but I can't hold them back. "I am not complete without you, Juliette."

She looks up at me and her eyes sparkle and my heart is ready to burst from my chest. I lower my head and she raises hers and our lips meet and we kiss...for a long time.

* * *

I kiss Juliette's bare back, admiring the velvet smoothness of he skin as I trace my fingers gently along the line of her spine. She giggles and turns on her back. We are now face to face, tangled in a bed of sheets. "Are you ticklish?" I ask.

"No."

I grin. "I didn't know that."

"No...I'm NOOOT!" She's laughing as my nimble fingers dance along the sides of her waist and belly. Her back arches off the mattress and she's yelling for me to stop while she's in a fit of laughter. "AAARON!"

"Do you surrender then?"

"Never!" Her eyes are bright and I can see my reflection in them.

"You must," I say, holding her wrists against the mattress. "You are at a disadvantage, love."

"Then I guess you've left me no choice. I must use my deadliest weapon to gain my freedom."

"And what is that?"

"Come closer and I shall show you...if you dare."

I grin. I never turn down a dare. Juliette's face transforms. It's an uncanny thing. Her eyes are half-lidded, her mouth partly open. She sucks in a breath as I lean closer.

"Closer," she whispers and then once more, "Closer..."

"That's not fair," I retort, feeling goosebumps prickling every inch of my skin.

She gives me a sideways smile. "I never said I was going to be fair."

Her lips barely touch my neck and I feel her tongue taste me. My eyes fall close and I have an unyielding urge to grab her as her kisses singe my neck from one side to the next leaving a trail of desire running up and down my own spine and stiffness begins to awaken my member.

My grip loosens and I'm on top. She knows she's won this contest and the glint in her eyes shouts her triumph. I give a smirk in my obvious defeat, the head of my erection brushing the coarse field of her womanhood. Her legs part. I press solidly against her and the sensation of slick dampness against the head of my hardened shaft makes me realize my desperate need for entrance. I want to feel myself sheathed by her, by the heat of her silken walls gripping tight around me. I will never tire of this feeling of such close intimacy with Juliette because unlike the others, I love her.

Her breath is hot against my neck, her hands are in my hair and she moans at the movements of the tip of my manhood against her entrance, bathing myself in the sweet essence of her. I'm barely hanging on by a very thin thread of control. She couples my mouth with a fervent kiss _–_ and all of my thoughts flee as she steals them away. All I feel is the soft texture of her lips against mine, her tongue sweeping sensuously over mine; the give of a breast in my hand and the pulsating beat of my penis pressing against her pussy. I feel as if I've been lit on fire and I'm burning like a shooting star.

Suddenly, Juliette breaks that incredible kiss and pushes against my shoulders, "I want to see you," she says. I'm straddling her now and she moves unto her knees. I'm putty in her hands as her fingers trace the outline of my jawline, over my lips and down the sides of my neck. I feel her caress the ridges of my collarbone and I feel my breath hitch as her hands traverse my chest and hardened nipples. This exploration of hers is new and incredible. Every nerve in my body sings with delight. I'm looking at her in wonder as it seems she is recording every inch of me into her memory bank.

"I love your body," she whispers. Her fingers trail like a mist over the muscles of my arms. "Every part of you," her eyes are now on the muscles of my stomach tracing the ridges with her fingertips. Her head dips to suck on a nipple and I slip my hands into her hair. She responds with a sensual moan and she's now kissing up to my neck but her hand continues to move south and she's touching me; her hand wraps around the length of my very stiff cock. She slides her hand over me in several slow and gentle strokes, her thumb brushing over the tip making me shiver once again.

I feel the last shreds of my control snap in my head like a twig. Juliette is in my arms and our kiss is cosmic. I feel nothing but heat and passion coursing through my veins as if she's feeding this insatiable storm she's caused in me. She turns her back to me, her bottom pressing against me and my hands slide up her body to take hold of her breasts. I kiss her neck, her jaw and she turns her head to couple my mouth. I moan as my hands knead her tender breasts. Her lean body is all curves as my hands slide down the sides of her torso in appreciation, settling on her hips. In unison, our bodies drift slowly unto the mattress. My lips hover over Juliette's shoulders and my tongue is tasting her fevered skin. Her head turns and she captures my mouth with an open kiss.

And our bodies know what to do. We move as one, her legs parting as I find my place between them. With an open palm I graze the curvature of her naked back. I lean over Juliette, my breath is just as ragged as hers, as I glide over her nectar bathing myself in preparation. Once she tilts her bottom upwards with the slightest of motions, my own member responds as I enter; my head falls back in ultimate pleasure. I thrust inside of Juliette almost in desperation with rigid and solid strokes. She's just as I remember her; soft as satin, heated like the sun at high noon. I am in paradise. The rounded hills of her firm bottom cushion my drive against her, the vibrations of her ass as I clash into her visually thrill me. Her fingers grip the sheets stretching the fabric tight, her face is buried in the pillow, muffling her moans. When I nip the tender flesh between her shoulder and neck, she lifts her head with rapturous moans and coos. I love how vocal she is when we make love and her cries are explosive and I want to hear more of them as my tempo taps her with repeated, staccato thrusts. The mattress pulses in time with each drive and when she calls my name I respond with longer, deeper, even more intense strokes, pushing into her, filling her whole, wanting to bring her into that spectacular realm of pure ecstasy where stars collide and shooting stars blaze through the night sky. Our fingers thread and once again she captures my mouth and I groan into the kiss.

"Juliette...Juliette." I say her name in my own reverie as my grip tightens around her fingers.

I feel the earth shake.

In the fog of my mind I hear Juliette's voice and she calls me to join her, to come along with her and ride the magical tide of our love. As we crest, her fingers grip mine even tighter. I feel like I'm soaring and I can't feel my legs; and we're falling together, tumbling but floating...until I collapse. I hear my breaths and the pounding of my heart in my ears as they slow, returning to a normal, steady rate. My body, although spent, feels nothing but the fire of life. I wrap an arm around Juliette, careful not to crush her. I tell her how much I love her. I'm damp with sweat and I feel like I've just run the best damn mile of my life.

* * *

 **Isn't Warner just to die for? Love him!**

 **I know I took forever in updating this and I'll try to get Part VI to you soon...hopefully the stretch won't be this far in-between.**

 **If you read this please review! I want to hear from all of you! Share your Warner love with us!**

 **I want to know why do you just LOVE Warner!**

 **Part VI** _ **...**_ **Bedsheets!**


	6. Bedsheets - Part VI

_**Author's Notes**_ _ **:**_ **This is Part VI of the** ** _"Bedsheets, Bathtubs and Boardroom Tables"_** **series.**

 **This part covers chapter 58 of "Ignite Me" and then some! All rights to Tahereh!**

 **If you left a review for Part V see your personal message from me to you on the REVIEW board!**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **This part contains graphic sexual content. Please read something else if you are otherwise sensitive or offended by such content. You have been WARNED!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

 _ ***Once you get a taste of Warner you just can't get enough!***_

* * *

 _ **Bedsheets**_

 **Part VI**

 _ **"Hell is empty and all the devils are here" ~ Warner**_

My eyes are closed as I lie in the stillness of the dark. There's a serenity that shrouds me. In this space of darkness I find a strange tranquility. My senses seem sharper, my focus, undisturbed. I listen to the sound of breaths, feel the pounding of a heartbeat against my body, of silken hair gliding through my fingers. The faint scent of my favorite soap lingers in the air about me. I haven't known the peace that night fall brings. Not until recently, that is.

Darkness always brought with it restlessness, anxiety and its own set of harrowing demons. I had envied those who welcomed the rising of the moon. I imagined it gave a reprieve, a break from the day's drudgery, from the monotony of this life and from the horrors that would again greet many once the mercy night had extended was lifted away. I remember nights like these where sleep was fleeting. Nightfall had never caressed me with comfort. It was the time of day I would commune with my demons, the dark hours when they would come calling. They had been my companions; constant reminders of deeds I would pay for in hell. So many faces. So many stories. So many voices. These were my companions and they would not let me forget. Hell would've been better suited for me than the life I was born into.

But that was before.

Because now I have hope. And she is lying in my arms.

I take a deep breath as I bury my nose in the dark tresses of Juliette's hair. I inhale and feel a smile tug at my lips. Is this what night time is supposed to feel like? I have shut out the world beyond these walls and everything beyond it for now, in these quiet hours, is forgotten. Juliette has brought me something I never thought I could possess–happiness. I know there is much work to do before I can accept its full measure, but regardless of the obstacles ahead of us, she has given me a taste. And I'm starved.

"Aaron?" Juliette's voice, a light whisper in the darkness, scatters my thoughts.

I've felt an uneasiness coursing through her all day. It seems to have intensified since I climbed into bed. Wordlessly, I've tried to soothe it away, running my fingers through her hair, trying to reassure us both, that everything will be alright.

I want to keep the world out and so I deflect. "Your hair is like water," I whisper. "It's so fluid. Like silk."

My attempt to steer the conversation fails. "Aaron," she repeats my name.

"Are you cold?" I have an idea of what she wishes to speak to me about but I deflect yet again but she is just as stubborn as I am.

"You can't avoid this forever."

"We don't have to avoid it at all," I say. "There's nothing to avoid." This is truth. If there is no issue, there is nothing to speak about.

"I just want to know you're okay. I'm worried about you."

Silence.

"Aaron?"

"Yes, love."

"You're not going to talk about it?"

 _'What is there to talk about?'_ I ask myself somberly. ' _My mother is dead. I have grieved. What more is there to say?'_ I had laid her to rest just a few days ago. It was enough to remind me of the hell my mother had suffered. I don't wish to walk down memory lane. Especially the ones of the past few years. I hold on to the few good memories of my mother; the ones where she had been whole, caring, loving. But a thought enters my mind and softly spills from my mouth. "She's no longer in pain. This is a great consolation to me." It's the truth and in its own way actually hearing myself say it out loud is like a salve over an open wound.

There is silence between us again and I'm not sure if my reply was satisfactory enough for Juliette but it's all I can offer and I'm content that she doesn't pursue the topic. And somehow, Juliette's words of concern touch me deeply. I call her name.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," I whisper. "For being my friend." Not lover but friend. I had never had a friend. I had never had a confidant. Lovers, plenty but never friends. It's as if Juliette owns a part of me I hadn't had the faintest idea existed. She turns to face me, grazing her nose against my neck. Shivers rush through me like a torrent.

"I'll always be here if you need me. Please remember that. Always remember that." The hush sound of her voice is like a caress...soothing, reassuring.

We lay in silence. It's surreal, this moment I find myself in. Even with the great loss that I am now forced to live with, I reach for the comfort she's gifted me. I feel fortunate but also afraid.

"Is this really happening?" I say, in that whispered voice that carries in the dark.

"What?"

"You feel so real. You sound so real. I want so badly for this to be real."

"This is real. And things are going to get better. Things are going to get so much better. I promise."

Her words are like a bucket of ice cold water making me suck in a tight breath. "The scariest part," I admit, the words barely audible, "is that for the first time in my life, I actually believe that." _I actually have hope._

"Good," I hear her say. She turns her face into my chest and her body relaxes as she nuzzles against me.

Slipping my arms around her, I pull her closer. My hand glides over her hip. "Why are you wearing so many clothes?" I whisper, feeling a slight frown on my brow.

"Mmm?"

I tug her pants. "I don't like these."

Her lips touch my neck in a feathered kiss. Wild shivers skitter along the surface of my skin. "Then take them off."

I pull the covers back and in a breath I'm kneeling between her legs. I look at the shadow of her slender form and still can't believe she's here with me. I find the waistband of her silken pajama pants. Tug. She raises her hips as I pull them over her hips...slowly down her thighs. I bunch them up and toss them across the room. I want to feel all of her and slide my arms behind her back. I pull her up against my chest. Her body is warm and inviting as I find the hem of her top and push it up, my broad hands sliding over her spine. The ball of silk soon joins her pants. _'That's much better,'_ I think.

I ease Juliette back onto the pillows, hovering over her. Our bodies, like two magnets, attract– heat against heat, breath against breath. "I want to feel you," I whisper in her ear. "I want your skin against mine." It sounds like a prayer from my lips as my hand moves down her praiseworthy body. Over her breasts, down her middle, over a hip. "God you're so soft," I say, my tone husky. She makes me feel so many things. Things I have never felt, emotions I barely know what to do with or how to contain. I'm kissing her neck and I feel the need for her spreading through my body and my conscious mind.

"Aaron..." she breathes my name, a soothing whisper.

"Yes, love?"

I smile when she doesn't respond. Her body lies languid, so relaxed under mine. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be drifting. I don't mind. I just want to be here with her. To know she is safe with me and that nothing will tear me away from her side.

"Are you asleep now?" I ask.

She barely nods.

"That's good," I say quietly, shifting so I'm lying with her back against my chest. "You need to sleep more."

She nods again, the curtain of sleep falling over her and she curls unto her side. I pull the blankets up over her arms. I kiss the curve of her shoulder. Her shoulder blade. I trail a row of kisses down her spine, each softer than the next. "I will be here every night," I whisper, the words getting stuck in my throat, "to keep you warm. I will kiss you until I can't keep my eyes open," I vow. She is silent, the even rhythm of her breathing tells me she has fallen asleep. Somehow, my heart speaks, spilling every thought I'm too afraid to whisper in the day or like a coward, utter to her face to face.

"Did you know," the words trickle like the gentle sounds of a stream in the background, "that I wake up, every morning, convinced you'll be gone?" Maybe she'll believe this to be a dream because I'm too cowardly to tell her myself. I continue, "That all of this...these moments, will be confirmed as some kind of extraordinary dream? But then I hear you speak to me and I can feel how real it is. I can feel the truth of your emotions, and in the way you touch me." My words are soft, like the voice of a storyteller spinning a wonderful tale. I brush her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Aaron," she whispers. I've awakened her and she catches the soft smile on my face over her shoulder.

"I love you." I tell her. "Everything looks so different to me now. It feels different. It tastes different. You brought me back to life," I confess. I wonder if my words are too much for her but I can't stop them now. They just keep coming of their own volition because for some reason I can't hold them back any longer. Our eyes are locked. I feel a tug, like an invisible chord between us as if she's calling to me willing me to continue. I have lived to regret much. I need to tell her. I don't resist and so I speak. "I have never known this kind of peace. Never known this kind of comfort. And sometimes I am afraid," I pause, dropping my eyes, "that my love will terrify you." I dare to look up...slowly. Fear grips me then. I want this so much. I want Juliette and I'm looking at her with all the love I can muster from my heart because I am hers and I have no life without her.

Her hands cradle my face and she kisses me, slowly. I let myself go, letting her draw me in to her, our tongues meeting in tender, gentle strokes. I reach to pull her closer but she stops me, whispering to me, "No. Don't move."

I drop my hands and when she whispers for me to lie back, I obey.

Her lips begin to brand my body. My cheeks. My chin. The tip of my nose and the space between my eyebrows. She kisses my forehead and along my jawline. Each kiss sends tremors rippling through my body from the crown of my head straight down to my toes. Each kiss is a message from her to my soul. _I am yours. I will be forever yours. I love you and I don't want you to doubt that. I am real. My love is real. It's all for you._ I feel the depth of her emotions and they thrill, excite and threaten to shatter me in the most wonderful ways.

Juliette's kisses map a trail down my neck making me gasp. She breathes me in, her nose brushing across my chest and I feel the exhale of her warm breath ghost over my skin. I'm ready to fall apart as her tongue sensually snakes over my skin, tasting me. Her soft hands run down my chest and she proceeds to kiss her way across and down the line between my pecs, following the route towards my navel. She prevents me from touching her and every time I try, she tells me to stop.

"Please," I say with a strangled voice. "I want to feel you–" Damn my weakness. But as I reach for her once again, she gentles my hands back down.

"Not yet. Not now."

My eyes are closed and I have to dig deep to do as she asks. I'm fighting for control. I've never had restrictions and it's virtually killing me but a move from Juliette when she goes for my pants and– my eyes fly open.

"Close your eyes."

The muscles of my abdomen spasm and contract, cutting short my breathing and I utter, "No," through a very ragged breath.

"Close your eyes," she orders again. I shake my head. "Fine," she tells me in that warning tone that says it's up to me to deal with the consequences. The button snaps loose. I feel her fingers on my zipper.

"Juliette..." I manage to breathe out. "What–" There is no reply as my pants are being pulled off me. The reality of what she's doing strikes me like a bolt of lightning. I sit up. Juliette has never been so bold with me.

"Lie down. Please."

I swallow. Is she thinking, what I'm thinking? My eyes are wide and a string of curses cross my mind and I fall back onto the pillows as my heart thunders in my chest. Juliette rids me of my pants and I hear them land on the floor. I'm fighting desperately for every breath and losing the battle as Juliette begins to trace the stitching of my boxers following the line of stitches that drape over my very obvious and hardened erection. My eyes are squeezed shut and my head tilts back. My lips part in anticipation, perhaps more in surprise I don't know. As the sensation of her touch brushes over my manhood I stifle a moan, turning my head into the pillow. I've never allowed anyone to touch me so intimately. The thought of being so vulnerable, so willfully exposed and so free to be touched by another's hands like this was too much of myself to give. Now, here I am, in this moment with Juliette, the most intimate physical part of me in her hands. And not just that physical part of me but she has somehow managed to conquer yet another part of me; one I have never given anyone. My trust. My hands clutch the sheets trying to steady myself. I'm overrun with emotions and I feel as if I'm a ball of fire. Her hands run down my legs, gripping them just above the knees. My brow knits tight and tension sets in my jaw as she inches my knees apart. I feel the tremors in my body as her delicate fingers measure me over the material of my boxers. My length. My girth. The rigid parts. The more sensitive ones. I'm not sure what to do but I have no desire to stop her either. I'm a mess. I feel lips against the heat of my inner thighs making me groan. Her breath teases me as her nose skims over my heated skin. I want to cry out but bite down hard on my lips instead as my stomach tightens and my back seems to arch from the mattress.

There's a pull on the elastic waist of my underwear. I won't survive this as she tugs it down.

Slowly. Achingly. Slow...

I suck in a shaky breath feeling Juliette's kisses tracing the words of the tattoo just below my hip bone. **_Hell is empty and all the devil are here ~_**

And the devils are set free with a sweep of a tongue and the warmth of her mouth.

I hear several moans and realize they're coming from me. I dare to open my eyes and see she is staring at me. Her eyes are smoldering blue-green orbs as she holds me gently in her hand and twirls her tongue around the ridge of my erection. There's such sensuality behind the look she gives me that it is beyond explanation. She is speaking with her eyes telling me to trust her, to release myself to her. She rakes the front of her teeth gently over the smooth head of my throbbing manhood and I bite into my bottom lip at the pleasure it evokes. In a breath I disappear into the sweet depths of her mouth. My eyes are like shutters– opened one instant and sealing shut the next. Shuddering breaths escape me as my eyes lift to the ceiling above me, as I resign myself to her. Juliette's bobbing motions are smooth, so fluid as she grips my rigidness between her lips. I lean up on my elbows, transfixed at the sight before me. Her hair falls like a curtain over her face and I brush it back. I don't want to miss one moment of this. My heart is thundering in my chest as I watch her eagerly taking me, shattering the last walls of my resistance with each ongoing stroke.

My head falls back at the marvelous sensations her mouth pours over me and I have to fight the urge to arch into her mouth. Good Lord. Her lips are fastened tight, sliding over the veins of my shaft. Her speed increases and her hand joins in the venture, stroking and stimulating me. I fall back on the bed, raking a hand over my hair. ' _Shit, shit, shit.'_ are the only useless words that seem to come to mind repeating themselves in my head. This is euphoric pleasure. My mind spins in a whirl and I don't want this to end.

But when she releases me, I feel a loss and cold air hits my heated flesh. I miss her instantly. The loss is temporary as she wraps a warm hand around me and gentle strokes ensue. "Damn. That feels good," I breathe out, realizing too late the words have slipped out. But then she dips further down and her wondrous tongue sweeps carefully over my orbs. A curse explodes from my mouth when she pulls one into her mouth, sucking gently, releasing, sucking, releasing. She performs the same on its twin; sucking gently, releasing...sucking...

"Juliette..." I groan. Has she any idea what she's done, doing to me?

My hands sink into her hair as her tongue glides over the underside of my manhood from the base to the tip. Once she reaches the summit, the heat of her mouth envelops me once more making me growl and fall back helpless onto the bed. Juliette positions herself on all fours, like a lioness devouring her meal, her mouth unceasing in its power, in its control over me. Her head bobs faster, her cheeks cave in as she sucks me harder. I'm watching her and can feel the vibrations of her throat as she moans against my sensitive head. I clutch her shoulders in warning, call her name. But she doesn't release, she doesn't slow down. Her palms are flat of either sides of my hips, her oral strokes longer and harder. A loud groan of delight escapes my mouth, my fingers knitted in her hair as I release copiously into her beautiful mouth.

As I come down from my euphoria, feelings of guilt start to creep up in the recesses of my mind. ' _You're such an ass'_ , I chide myself. But I see no judgment, or scolding glare from Juliette as she frees my now softened member from her mouth. She smiles, wipes the corners of her mouth and slowly kisses her way back up my body to my lips.

"How was that? Did you like?" Such wickedness sparks in her eyes.

I feel the heat rush my face and nod like a fool. "I liked...very much," I say, attempting to still the shivers still coursing wild through me. She smiles at me, rubbing her nose over mine. "I have a confession. I've...I've never...You're the first...actually..."

She cocks a brow then a grin of satisfaction spreads over her swollen lips. "Well then...that makes two of us." There's a hint of pride in her tone when she says that. To be honest, I'm glad to hear that I had been her first too. She's pulling on my bottom lip, whispers, "I hope I was a little satisfactory."

My smile spreads from ear to ear. Where'd she learned such technique will be a question for another time. "It was...unbelievable. You were amazing, love." I slip a hand into her hair and kiss her deeply. I pull her down over me. Roll her over so that I'm on top.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?"

"Don't you need a few minutes?"

"I'll keep myself busy until then," I grin wickedly.

And I proceed with sweeping brushes of my lips over her neck, breasts, over the plane of her stomach all the way down to the triangular patch of her femininity. I savor every delicate inch of her, my tongue dancing around the softness of her womanhood, pulling her bundle of nerves between my lips. And my ears perk every time she moans, and my mouth responds eagerly to the rhythm of her writhing hips.

I make love to Juliette. Ever thankful, ever grateful that her love is real. She shares it with me freely, uninhibited and completely mine alone. The hatch to hell is now open and as my demons continue to flee I realize, this is not a dream. I am living my dream. Juliette has given me back life. I feel alive. I _am_ alive. I can conquer the Reestablishment. No. _We_ will conquer the Reestablishment.

Because hell is coming for them.

And her name is, Juliette.

* * *

 **Warner, Warner, Warner! Thou are the man of my dreams!**

 **IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Hearing from you readers is soooo important! It's the one bit of encouragement you can offer the writers to your favorite stories! Don't neglect to tell us what you think! I personally would like to know if you're enjoying my stories :) It makes me want to keep writing. If you don't share...we may lose our will to write and fade away. Don't let that happen! Contribute a REVIEW!**

 **I'm not sure how many more chapters I have left for this series but it will be coming to an end soon!**

 **Part VII** _ **...**_ **Bedsheets will continue!**


	7. Bedsheets - Part VII

_**Author's Notes**_ _ **:**_ **This is Part VII of the** ** _"Bedsheets, Bathtubs and Boardroom Tables"_** **series.**

 **This part covers chapters 64 - 65 of "Ignite Me" and then some! All rights to Tahereh!**

 **If you left a review for Part VI see your personal message from me to you on the REVIEW board!**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **This part contains graphic sexual content. Please read something else if you are otherwise sensitive or offended by such content. You have been WARNED!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

 _ ***Once you get a taste of Warner you just can't get enough!***_

* * *

 _ **Bedsheets**_

 **Part VII**

 _ **"The measure of love is to love without measurement. "**_

They say your life can change in an instant. I have experienced this fact. You believe you have complete control of it until you don't. My life had been a constant, my routine unchanged, and my world undisturbed until recently. Yes, life can change in the blink of an eye– that I've come to appreciate is not always a bad thing. Some changes we welcome. Others come at us swiftly, a caller forsaking preamble, blindsiding the unwary. And still others we wished would never become a reality.

My life has changed. In a span of a week I've lost my mother and gained a love. We have started a war.

And I've discovered I have two brothers.

And I am no longer alone.

I feel a sense of gladness, I suppose that's what I'm feeling, to know that I have… _family_. That word so foreign to me even as it repeats like an unending loop in my head.

Family. Family. Family.

After the loss of my mother, I felt the void, that emptiness of her presence. Even though she had been mentally absent for the past few years, just having been able to see her even though I couldn't touch her…I was still a part of her; a part of something bigger than myself. She was my family. And when she died, a part of me died along with her. My family.

Then my precious Juliette came to me that very night like an angel. She saw me…every part of me– the shattered pieces of my heart. She told me she loved me. _She loved me._ And the world I knew, that dark and ominous existence I had resigned myself to, the stormy skies that had constantly loomed over me parted with hope leading me to a new path...a new day. With every kiss, every touch, every word Juliette gave me, life touched me as never before and living became something I wanted to do. I wanted to live. For her.

But now she's not the only reason I want to keep living. There are two others. I can't deny I was shaken to my very bones at the news that Kent and I were relations, no, _brothers_. I had seen so much that very little ranked as shocking anymore. This was on an entirely different level. Blindsided, I was. I had never known I had a brother. My father had never saw fit to tell me he had sired others. But, why would he? It certainly wasn't for their protection. He had abandoned them just as he'd abandoned my mother. Perhaps, he weighed my stubbornness, so similar to his own and knew I would've sought them out and maybe that's what he didn't want. The Supreme Commander's eldest sons banding together to take him down. Maybe my father was a smart man after all. Keeping us separate was deliberate. Or perhaps I'm too full of myself. My father cared for no one except himself. No doubt his ambition took precedence over his family. I was proof enough of that. I was being groomed to lead and Kent was…dispensable.

Adam Kent is my brother. It's still difficult to compute and if I allow myself to think of my father's betrayal...

Did my mother know? Did she know he had another family elsewhere? Hate seethes in my heart for my father. Could this have been yet another reason for my mother's suffering? Another reason for him to hate me? I shove the negative thoughts aside. My father will answer for all he's done. That, I promise.

Adam Kent is my brother. Apparently, he's known all along and said nothing. Kept his secret. His hatred for me must've run deep to keep silent for so long. I can't say I blame him. We have been nothing but at odds, hating each other, ready to kill the other and even more so since Juliette chose me. But I don't regret loving Juliette even at my brother's expense. But with this revelation, I can't bring myself to keep hating Kent. I snicker inside. Yes, life can change at the drop of a hat.

And as I sit here in my bubble of solitude with thoughts and questions swirling, the collar buttons of my black uniform undone and my sleeves haphazardly folded over my forearms, I look at my little brother, James. I feel a strange inner calm wash over me. An inner calm that clashes against my outward, disheveled appearance. He looks so much at peace and I feel a need stirring in my belly to protect it…protect him. He's had Kent but now he has me too.

Juliette comes to sit next to me. She is the only one brave enough to cross the distance I've put between everyone...between us. Should I feel betrayed that she didn't tell me I had a brother? I can't hold this against her. She is correct to say it wasn't her secret to tell and yet a small part of me wishes she had trusted me enough to tell me.

"You should've told me," I say, breaking the silence.

"I'm so sorry," she replies in a low voice. "I'm really sorry."

I don't know what else to say so silence becomes our companion. My eyes are fixed on a point across the room, not really seeing anything and I whisper, "I have two brothers." The reality of my new family knocking me upside the head yet again. "I have two brothers," I repeat. "And I almost killed one of them." I chide myself for not putting the pieces together sooner and say to Juliette, "I suppose I should've known. He can touch you. He lives in the same sector. And his eyes have always been oddly familiar to me. I realize now that they're shaped just like my father's." A sigh escapes me. I'm not sure if it's frustration at myself or something else. Perhaps frustration more than anything. I've always prided myself on being able to read people and Kent had always been one I had difficulty reading. It makes perfect sense now.

"This is so unbearably inconvenient. I was prepared to hate him for the rest of my life."

I see Juliette startle. She wears a look of pure surprise. "You mean...you don't hate him anymore?"

I drop my head. My mother had always said that anger served little purpose. It only feeds the monster inside; the ugly recesses of the mind and soul. ' _Let it go, Aaron,'_ her voice rings in my head. _'Anger is an ugly beast. It eats you alive from the inside. But l_ _ove, Aaron, brings you to life. It has no measure.'_ My voice is but a mere whisper when I answer. "How can I hate his anger when I know so well where it comes from?" I raise my head and dare to look over at my brother. "I can well imagine the extent of his relationship with my father." The thoughts unpleasant enough make me shake my head. "And that he has managed to survive it at all, and with more humanity than I did?" Yes, he's held on to his humanity whereas I had given in to my anger and become a monster. "No. I cannot hate him. And I would be lying if I said I didn't admire him."

We came from the same man but were molded so differently. We were both scarred by the same man and yet here we are.

I feel exhausted.

"Come on," whispers Juliette. "Let's go to bed."

I nod and get on my feet. I take a couple of steps but I stop. I look at Kent and he looks back at me and we stare at each other. There are words that must be spoken and it doesn't feel right to leave them hanging between us. I excuse myself from Juliette and cross the room to my brother. Kent gets to his feet in an instant, his defenses are up. But as the distance between us narrows, there's a strange feeling...a bond that hadn't been there prior to this knowledge and it pulls like an invisible force between my brother and me. Kent's face relaxes as do the taut muscles in my body.

It feels like an outer body experience as I speak with Kent. No harsh words. No striking condescending remarks. No hurling insults. We are brothers and as little as we know of each other we cannot ignore this bond we share. He is listening to me, his eyes on the floor. It feels strikingly odd– this connection between two people that a few hours ago wished to kill the other. Family. This is family. He nods as I continue to speak and finally looks up at me. We acknowledge each other and instinctively I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever you need. Come to me."

"This is fucking crazy," he says.

"I can hardly believe it myself."

With those final words I turn from Kent and walk towards the elevator and to Juliette.

Juliette asks, a heartbeat as soon as the doors to the elevator close, "What did you say to him?"

I take a deep breath. Exhale. No words follow. What was said between us should be kept between the both of us. It is a new and fragile thing; brotherhood. How will we manage it? I'm not certain but what I do know is that I have family now. And we are not alone.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"I'd rather not." I reply in a quiet tone and I'm relieved that Juliette doesn't take offense. Instead she takes hold of my hand which sends a wave of unexpected warmth through me. She proceeds to squeeze my hand as if saying silently, she understands. My heart swells. Is this what my mother meant? That love has no measure? Because Juliette has shown me it can be so. She's accepted all of me– the pieces that are good and the monster that still resides in me. And I want to be a better man for her. And maybe Juliette can teach me how this works because unlike her and my mother, I'm not that forgiving.

We step through the elevator doors as I ask if this new development would be weird for her and I'm surprised at my own question. I usually wouldn't care or give a second thought as to how my actions might have affected others in the past. I care now.

"Will what be weird?"

"That Kent and I are…" I pause, "brothers."

There's no hesitation in her reply. "No. I've known for a while now. It doesn't change anything for me."

I feel relief. "That's good," I utter quietly once again. This revelation is still unreal and my mind is still attempting to make sense of it all.

We make our way into our bedroom and take a seat on the bed. I'm still deep in thought. My mind is trying to fit these two new people inside the intimate circle of my life like square pegs in a round hole. But perhaps it's familial impulse that makes room for the thought and I ask, "You wouldn't mind then?"

Juliette's patient gaze looks at me a bit confused.

I press forward, say, "If he and I spent some time together?" I don't want this to be awkward for her. Kent and Juliette had been together. I know he loves her. But she is with me now and I'm not letting her go. Hell no.

"What?" She's staring at me, disbelieving the words that have come out of my mouth. Quickly she adds, "No. No, of course not– I think that would be amazing."

My eyes are glued to the wall attempting to paint a picture of what spending time with Kent would look, feel like.

"So…you want to spend time with him?"

Our eyes meet. "I would like to know my own brother, yes."

"And James?" she follows immediately.

I can't suppress the little laugh that escapes me as I instantly remember James quietly sleeping on the training room floor. "Yes. And James."

"So…you're happy about this?"

Am I happy? It's a strange feeling. It's a different feeling knowing I am part of a trio; that I've always been. "I am not unhappy."

Juliette then climbs into my lap and cups my face in her hands. She invokes that warmth I have come to associate with only her touch. It spreads evenly through me. When she tilts my head so I can look into her beautiful eyes, she's smiling from ear to ear.

"I think that's so wonderful."

I can't help but grin in return. "Do you? How interesting."

Juliette nods over and over. She bends her head and kisses me so softly. My chest booms and all I see is her behind the closed lids of my eyes. Pulling back slowly she looks at me making a slight smile part my lips. I instinctively run my hands over her hips.

"How strange this has all become."

I can feel Juliette's happiness radiating like beams of sunshine from her. Her happiness is my joy.

Picking her up from my lap, I lay her back on the bed and crawl over her. I bracket her shoulders with my forearms, hovering over her. "And why are you so thrilled?" I try not to laugh. Seeing her like this, radiantly happy makes me want to keep that smile pasted on her face forever. "You're practically buoyant."

Juliette's eyes search mine. "I want you to be happy. I want you to have a family. I want you to be surrounded by people who care about you. You deserve that."

I rest my forehead against hers and close my eyes. "I have you." She's all I've ever needed; ever wanted.

"You should have more than me."

I whisper, "No." I'm shaking my head and my nose grazes over her perfect one. Even the fact that I have two brothers could never be a replacement for her.

"Yes," she echoes.

"What about you?" I open my eyes to look down on her. Her eyes shine and her cheeks are a little flushed. She's so beautiful. She makes every part of me alive. Her happiness means more to me than my own. "And your parents? Do you want to find them?"

She speaks as quietly as I had done earlier. A frown feathers her brow and is quickly gone as if the thought or some memory she'd held had been quickly swatted away. "They were never parents to me. Besides, I have my friends."

"And me," I amend.

"You are my friend."

A sense of possession overwhelms me and I feel jealousy prick at me. "But not your best friend. Kenji is your best friend."

I don't particularly like the sound of being "friended".

"But you're my _favorite_ friend."

I accept the designation…for now but I'll be damned if that label sticks for much longer. "Good," I whisper, pressing my lips to her neck. I believe my girlfriend needs a solid reminder as to where I should be ranked. "Now flip over." My command is gentle yet possessive. "On your stomach." A sense of ownership thrums through me and I want Juliette to feel it too. She stares at me.

"Please." I smile.

She eyes me warily as she should because very wicked things begin to parade in my head. But obeying, she turns over slowly.

"What are you doing?" Juliette whispers her inquiry, looking at me over her shoulder. I gently press her body back down.

"I want you to know," I begin as I pull on the zipper of her suit, "how much I value your friendship," I mock. My hungry eyes fall to the velvet skin of her back as the tight fitting material of her suit gives. I stop at the base of her spine, taking in the sensual dip just above the hills of her bottom.

"I'd like you to reconsider my title," I tell her, dropping a feathered kiss in the middle of her back. My own body responds to the feel of her skin against my lips, to the scent of her body wafting up my nostrils. Temptation overwhelms me and my hands fan over her back, running upwards and under the material of her suit, peeling the garment that clings to her like a second skin aside. I push it over her shoulders as I drop kisses between her shoulder blades. I grant myself access to the back of her neck, my fingers pushing her raven locks over to one shoulder as my lips brand her there too. "Because my friendship," I continue in alluring whispers, "comes with so many more benefits than Kenji could ever offer."

I feel her hold her breath and I know damn well that she understands my meaning. Yet, that possessive part of me wants her to admit it. So, I ask, "Don't you think?"

"Yes. Yes."

A crooked smile parts my lips.

"Perhaps you need a reminder as to what benefits I'm referring?"

I press myself against her bottom so she can feel the full measure of me. The moan that I hear from her makes me harder. I push against her one more time, my own excitement rising higher. With a breath brushing against her ear, I ask, "Do you feel that?"

"Yessss…" she replies weakly, her fingers already curling around the bedsheets.

"Good. Do you want me? All of me?" My words are fire lighting tinder against the shell of her ear.

She hisses in response. It's hot as hell.

Juliette turns her head and catches my mouth and we kiss heavy and hot and all tongue. My blood crackles in my veins and I'm so damn hard my dick is straining tight against the zipper of my pants.

We are kissing with hunger and soon we're breathless, teeth pulling on lips and nipping at jaws. I flip Juliette over, straddling her. Instantly, her fingers are at the buttons of my uniform top. She whimpers as she struggles with the buttons and I join to help her. She abandons the task to me and sits up between my legs, impatiently pushing aside the material covering my chest. Her exquisite lips and tongue singe my skin as she exposes my pecs to her mouth. I hear myself hiss in reply. Her hands fan over my broad chest frantically tugging my top over my shoulders. I shrug my shirt off, tossing it aside. Her mouth closes on a nipple as her fingernails gently rake over my heart and rib cage. I feel like I'm ready to go up in flames. My fingers dive into her hair as I watch her mouth and tongue– her hands feasting on my body. Damn if the sight doesn't turn me on. I want her to take it all. And she does. Tugging on my belt, she makes quick work of it, her hand unashamedly sinking into my pants. Her hand touches me, feeling my length and stiffness outside my boxers. "Oh God...Juliette." I'm breathing so damn hard it hurts.

Juliette pushes against my chest ordering me in silent words to stand. My erection is freed once she pushes my pants and boxers down to my knees and just as quickly, she sinks to the floor before me. And I'm in her mouth. My head falls back as I groan, my stomach muscles taut. I close my eyes in reverie. Her warm mouth moves over my length and I groan a little louder. I dare to look down just to see the top of her head moving back and forth. Good god! It arouses me further still. My heart continues to thunder as I listen to her moaning. But it's the feel of her sweet, wet mouth on me that's driving me insane. I grab a fistful of her hair to keep myself from thrusting deep into her mouth and down her throat. Her fingers clamp down on the hills of my naked ass and this time I can't help it and I thrust. She releases me and gasps for air. I give her an apologetic look but she returns it with a smile, a very wicked one.

I take hold of her elbows and pull her up to stand. Making short work of her suit, my mouth keeps busy on the mounds of her breasts, and hers are perfectly sized. Her hands cradle my face as I devour her and my hands gather them as I run my tongue over her hardened nipples. We are two immeasurable suns ready to collide, burning white-hot. Totally naked now, all shreds of clothing strewn about, I press her down back on the cool bedsheets.

Her legs sensually part as I take my place. My erection brushes against her, my tip feeling the dewy softness of her sex. "Aaron..." she whispers against my mouth, her slender fingers slipping in my hair and I break.

I press firmly against her entrance. Juliette's body is ready and accepts me, welcoming me with a blast of heat and I feel the immediate slickness of her womanhood around me. My invasion is not gentle and I grunt at the wondrous feel of her wrapped so tight around me. It's the best feeling in the universe; steals my breath. Her fingers dig into my shoulders and her mouth is clamped on the space between my neck and shoulder, holding on to me as I repeatedly drive into her. We're one ball of fire, consuming each other, without boundaries, without measure. Fire licks my veins as my thrusts are hard and deep. I groan in my conquest and words of possession and ownership spill from my mouth.

"You're mine, Juliette. Mine. God, what have you done to me?"

Whimpers and pants brush my ear as I make mad love to her. "I…am yours, Aaron..." Her declaration pitches me towards the finish line. Holding her tight against me, her legs wrap tight around my waist. I thrust harder and I've completely lost my mind as I take her with every inch of me over and over. Juliette falls back on the bed, fingernails digging into my deltoids and lets out a loud, roof rattling cry, arching her back into me as she comes. The thundering pound against my chest, her quivering walls are a command for me to deliver...and I explode with rough, guttural cries and a string of curses.

As our bodies quiet and calm settles over us, our eyes lock and I feel like I could get lost in her gaze. We are still joined as the last waves of ecstasy fade. I cup her face with a hand and press my lips softly to hers.

"You're right," she says still breathing hard. "So many more benefits."

I smile as she presses her lips once more against mine.

We lay in bed under the bedsheets. Juliette is fast asleep in my arms. I've been laying here enjoying the wavy lengths of her silken hair through my fingers. I've kissed her softly so as not to wake her. Her eyelids, her nose, her lips. I love the way she smells. Will this be our last night like this? Together? I can't answer that. I certainly can hope it isn't. All I know is that nothing is guaranteed in this transitory life. Not even victory. Tomorrow is a new beginning. We will make a new world.

Because we can't afford not to.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating this in months! Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this tentative final chapter in this series. I'm uncertain if I'm going to add another chapter to this since the book ends so abruptly after the war. But if you have suggestions I'll welcome them.**

 **Don't forget...If you left a review for Part VI please see my response in the "REVIEW" section!**

 **IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It means the world when I get a message telling me I have a review waiting for me to read! It truly brightens my day so please...don't be a Grinch...share your thoughts!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has supported this series! *MWAH!***

 **Part VIII? To be determined!**


End file.
